Second Chances With Love
by Fairy87
Summary: When a young girl has nothing left to live for, and a prince that has just lost the one thing that mattered to him, will they be able to mend eachother's hearts? Hector OFC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of the movie Troy. Wouldn't mind owning Hector but ya know, beggars can't be choosers. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

The marketplace was a busy place during the day. Men and women going back and forth trying to find food and things to decorate with. You could hear arguing going on between seller and buyer. It was a magnificent place. Troy. Nowhere in the world was there anything quite like it.

Malina walked through the market finding food for her and her mother. Her mother was very sick and she was in charge of taking care of her. The marketplace wasn't as busy today. Everyone was in a sullen mood. The Princess Andromache had died early yesterday morning. No one knows what happened, but she had died in her sleep. 'That is the most peaceful way to go' Malina thought to herself. As they announced it yesterday, Malina noticed Prince Hector standing with a blank stare on his face. Obviously he had loved her deeply and there was no telling how long it would take for him to be himself again. Prince Hector was on a trip to help get his mind off of everything. He would return sometime today. As Malina walked through getting food, she heard a horrid cry come from the area that she lived. She looked up to see a woman screaming through the streets. Malina knew that something was wrong with her mother. She dropped all of her food and ran towards her house. What she didn't see was Prince Hector behind her, pick up her things and follow her.

Malina ran to her house and noticed her mother lying on the floor near the fireplace. "NO!" she screamed. She flew over to her mother and checked for any signs of life.

"Mother? Please, wake up. Mother? Mother!" Nothing. Malina hunched over and cried. Her mother couldn't have died so suddenly. Yes she was sick, but so soon? Someone wrapped there arms around her and she hugged him back. She didn't know who it was, but whoever they were, she felt safe in their arms. She cried for about 10 more minutes with the person's arms still around her. She wanted to know who it was. She found out by the voice he uttered.

"Moculus. Wrap the mother and prepare a burial service." Malina froze. She knew that voice. She slowly lifted her head to meet the gaze of Prince Hector. Malina just stared. Her breath caught in the back of her throat.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Malina couldn't say anything. Her breath was stuck in her throat. All she could do was shake her head and was in a heap of cries again. "Come."

Malina looked up with tears rolling down her face. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I am taking you to the palace."

"What!" she was wide awake now if she ever was.

"You have nothing left to live for here. I can take you to the palace where a life for you is saved. We will have a burial ceremony for your mother. You will live in the palace as a servant."

Malina just stared. 'A servant. In the palace. A life of servitude, but still the palace. They weren't horrible there. They were actually nice and treated everyone with respect. Malina could only nod as Hector picked her up and placed her on his horse. They made their way to the palace with Moculus behind them with Malina's mother wrapped up. They entered the gates to see King Priam walking up to them. Malina suddenly forgot her voice. She just stared at him like an animal.

"Hector, my son. Welcome back. And who is this?"

"Well, I actually don't even know her name. Her mother just died, and I offered her a place as a servant in the palace. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is son. She is welcome to live here as long as we know her name. What is your name young lady?" King Priam asked with a kindness to his voice. Malina was finding it hard to even breathe. Here she was in the King's presence and she couldn't even mutter a word. She felt a hand on her shoulder and realized it was Hector. For some reason, that touch gave her the strength she needed.

"Malina." She said in a quite voice.

"Malina. What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Sara, will you please escort Malina to the servant's quarters? She won't hurt you. Please, go with her and get cleaned up. We will discuss this furthermore later on, hm? Go my child."

Malina went with Sara after one last glance towards Hector. King Priam noticed a flicker of something in his son's eyes. He couldn't quite tell what it was, but he knew that Hector felt obligated to protect this girl. He let it slide.

"Hector, my son, why don't you get cleaned up for dinner and we will talk, hm?"

"Yes. I do feel a bit dirty. I will see you at dinner." He kissed his father and went to his room. He walked in and was overwhelmed with the scent of Andromache. It would be hard to move on without her. He pushed it out of his mind and went to take a bath. His servant Kaya was getting old, and could barely bring in the bath water. Then, Hector got a brilliant idea. He washed up and put on his robes. He made his way down to the dining hall and waited till everyone gathered in. They sat in silence as they ate with an occasional chatter here and there.

Hector noticed Malina off to the side with the rest of the servants. She looked noticeably better. Her face was rid of dirt and grime. She had beautiful glowing skin. Her blonde hair was rid of the dirt also and had a beautiful shine to it. It ran just to the bottom of her shoulder blades. She was dressed in more suitable attire and she looked beautiful. Hector couldn't stop these thoughts from entering his mind. He had just lost his wife not but two days ago. He couldn't help it. Once dinner was done, business was to be discussed. As the elders settled down, King Priam stood to address the issue with Malina.

"We have new arrival here, her name is Malina and she will be a servant in the palace."

"Father," Hector interrupted, "I would like to take Malina as my personal servant."

Malina's head shot up at this. She stared directly at Hector. How could he want her as a servant? She just got here. Surely there were better suited servants then her. She continued to stare at Hector.

"Kaya is getting old and cannot do the things that need to be done."

King Priam thought about this while Malina stared at Hector. It wasn't until then did she notice Hector staring at her also. She got a strange vibe from him. But it was a good vibe. She dropped her gaze back to the floor as she waited for King Priam's answer.

"Very well. Kaya is indeed old and you are in need of a new one. Very well. Malina my dear, please come forward."

Malina walked forward to King Priam's outstretched arm. "Malina, you are now in the charge of Prince Hector. I trust you will serve him proudly and get him what he needs when he needs it. Am I understood?"

Malina nodded. "Now, Sara, please take Malina to the servant's quarters and get her the things she will need. Thank you."

Malina followed Sara. As she walked past Hector she glanced at him to find his stare on her. She held it and looked back to the floor. She walked with Sara back to the servant's quarters, not prepared for what was to come for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sara and Malina made their way back to the servant's quarters. Sara had gotten Malina clothes to wear and a few knickknacks that she could put up in her room. Sara was sent to Malina's house to gather her things, such as blankets and clothing that she could wear outside of the palace. Sara packed these things up for her and they made their way to Hectors room.

"You're very lucky." said Sara.

"And why is that?" asked Malina.

"No one ever asks for a servant. Especially a specific one. And especially not Hector. He doesn't believe in servitude."

Malina stopped in her tracks. "He doesn't believe in servitude? Then why am I here?" she asked.

"Don't know, my dear. You may have to ask him that when your in private. Servant's aren't allowed to talk to their masters outside of the room."

"Oh." said Malina.

"You'll be fine. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me all right?"

"Yes, thank you."

They arrived at Hectors room. Sara bid Malina goodnight and left. Malina quietly and nervously knocked on the door. Hector opened the door and saw how small and scared she looked.

"Please, come in." He helped pick up her stuff and brought it into the room. "Your room is right over here."

Malina followed Hector to the room off to the side. It wasn't very big but wasn't very small either. He set her things down as she looked around.

"It's not the best servant room but,"

"No, it will do thank you." Hector just nodded his head.

"You will eat breakfast at dawn. After that, Kaya will tell you everything you need to know all right? Any questions?"

"Just one." Malina hesitated. "If it's not to bold to ask your highness, why did you pick me as your personal servant? No one ever picks one, especially you."

"Don't ask me why Malina. I have my reasons." He snapped.

"Oh." she said quietly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Malina." He lifted her head up with his hand on her chin. "You didn't upset me. Don't hesitate to ask me anything. You do not need to fear me. I am here to help you as well, all right?"

Malina looked into his deep brown eyes and nodded her head.

"I'll let you get settled. Be ready at dawn. Kaya will come get you." And with that, he left. Malina looked around her room and started putting her things away. It started looking like her old room when she lived with her mother. She had forgotten about her mother all day. She opened the door and went into Hectors bedroom. He was standing on the balcony looking out over the city of Troy.

"Your highness?" Hector turned around to find Malina looking at him.

"Yes, Malina what is it?"

"When is the burial service for my mother?" she asked quietly.

"Two days from now. Preparations need to be made. Do not worry; I will take care of everything. You need some sleep. Go." With that he pushed her towards her room. He closed the door as she went and sat down on the bed. He took one last glance at her and shut the door. When Malina sat down, she began to cry. She hadn't cried since getting to the palace. There wasn't time. She lay down and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Malina awoke the next day at dawn. There was a light rapping on her door. She opened it to find an old woman with a small smile on her face.

"Good morning child. You are Malina yes?"

"Yes. Yes I am Malina. Are you Kaya?"

"Ah, I see Hector did mention me. He is quit forgetful sometimes. I brought you some food. Come; let us eat on the balcony and talk." Malina was led by Kaya inside Hectors room and to the balcony.

"Where is Prince Hector?"

"He and his brother are off fighting somewhere. Who knows where they go anymore. Ever since Andromache died, he has been gone more times than I can count. He has been up at dawn, along with Paris, and out keeping the peace. He is, after all, the fighter of the family. But enough of him let us talk about you. What brought here my dear?"

"Well, I used to be a normal civilian. A peasant. My mother was very ill and I took care of her. My father died when I was only 6 years old. I was devastated. He was killed right in front of my eyes. My mother became ill 2 years ago. I took care of her ever since. She died yesterday actually. I was in the market when I heard a horrid scream. I saw a woman run from my house and I knew that something was wrong. I dropped everything and ran towards my home. I saw my mother lying on the ground, dead. Prince Hector came in and took my mother and me to the palace. And hear I am."

"Wow, some story. Prince Hector actually brought you here himself? Interesting."

"Why is that interesting?"

"Well his just died. You would think he would be sullen and not want to talk to anyone. He was like that, until you showed up."

"Your not saying that Hector is interested in me are you?"

"No, I am just saying that Hector never turns around like that. Whenever something happens, he sulks over it for awhile. But once he saw you, I don't know, I think you changed him."

"How could I have changed him? I have only just met him."

"Never mind dear. We don't need to worry your pretty little head over it. Now, I need to teach you what to do around here, since you are taking my place. First things first. Once you are done with breakfast in the morning, you will go down to the kitchen and get breakfast for Prince Hector. Then, you will gather the laundry and take it to the laundry room located in the bottom of the palace. I will show you that later. You will then tidy up Prince Hector's living quarters and make sure everything is where it needs to be. You will make his bed, and so on and so on. At dinner, you will walk with Prince Hector to the dining hall. You will then stand behind him and get him anything he needs. Are you getting all of this?" Malina nodded. "Good. After dinner, you will head back to your room and wait until Hector comes in. He will then tell you what needs to be done. Usually, you take his armor and hang it up, along with his robes and such. You will turn down his bed and such. My dear, you look like a blow fish. Relax, this will all come naturally. Prince Hector won't care if you miss a couple of things. He is, in my opinion, the best master in this palace. He treats you with respect, which is why I hate to go, but my time is up. Don't worry, you will do fine. Today, all you need to do is tidy up the living quarters. After that, you may relax and do whatever you please. Specific orders from Prince Hector himself. Now, if you have any questions, Sara and I will be most grateful to help you. Goodbye my dear."

And with that, Kaya had left with the trays of food that Malina didn't eat. Malina sat on the balcony for a bit longer. She looked down to the marketplace and noticed the hustle of the people. She looked out over the walls to the ocean. She wished she could visit the ocean. Maybe one day, she would be allowed. She decided to get the cleaning done and over with. It was now about half way till noon. She started cleaning up the living area first. Basically, papers and trays of food were left around. She took those and placed them in the halls for the other servants to come get. She took the clothes that were on the floor and put those in the dirty pile. She then went into Hectors room. It smelled wonderful. It was a mixture of a woman scent and a musky masculine smell. She knew the woman's smell was Andromache's. She went over to the bed and made it. Making sure the fine sheets were folded and tucked the right way. After that, she got curious and wandered over to the vanity. She noticed multiple perfumes and jewelry. A silver hair brush rested next to the jewelry box. It was beautiful. She picked up the perfumes and sniffed them. She took some of the jewelry and placed it on her neck, just to see what it would look like.

"Hello."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello." Malina turned around quickly and dropped the necklace she was holding along with the box of jewelry onto the floor.

"Prince Hector! O, your highness, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I didn't mean to, I'm very sorry, forgive me, I was just," she kept stammering on, as she bent down to pick up the necklace and other things. Prince Hector walked over to her and knelt down next to her. He grabbed her hands and she stopped.

"It's alright, Malina. No harm done." He helped her pick up the necklace and other things and set them back on the vanity. She turned to leave when Hector grabbed her. "Malina, stay. I need your help."

Malina nodded and stayed were she was. "I need you to go get some bandages and thread your room and bring them here." She nodded and went into her room and gathered the necessities. She came back into Hectors room to find him sitting on the bed with nothing but his skirt on. He was bare chested and he looked like a god. She couldn't help but stare. Finally Hector brought her out of her daze.

"Malina?"

"Yes? Sorry, here are the things you requested." She went to leave but he grabbed her arm again.

"I need you to help me; I can't do this on my own. Come, sit." Malina went and nervously sat next to Hector on the bed. She took the thread and placed it through the needle.

"I must warn you, your highness, I have never done this before, so,"

"Don't worry. I trust you." Malina looked up to him as he said this. He just gave her an approving look and she took a deep breathe. She took a cloth with some alcohol and placed it over the wound to clean it out. Hector jumped a bit at this.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"It's all right." Said Hector with a slight strain to his voice. The wound was deep, and was bleeding profusely. How he didn't get this checked out before was a mystery to her. This was way beyond her knowledge. She never stitched anyone before, but this gash was quite big and she feared she would do more damage then good. She felt Hectors hand on her knee. She looked to him and he gave her a reassuring smile. He knew what she was thinking. She took a deep breathe and began to stitch the wound. She had never stitched before, and it was quiet grotesque. She sucked it up for know. She wanted to get it done and over with. She was half way done when Hectors head lolled to the side. She knew he had to stay awake, just until she was done. She knew that much.

"Your highness? I need you to stay with me. Come on, wake up." Hector seemed to wake for a little bit, but was soon in a daze. Malina grew scared. He couldn't die. It would be her fault. She finished the stitching but he was still dozing. "Please, stay awake. Come on," he kept dozing. She didn't know what else to do. She smacked him across the face. "Hector! Wake up!" With that he woke from his daze and was aware of what was going on. He just looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Did you just hit me?"

Oh no. Malina was dead. 'O I'm dead. I'm dead. Your not supposed to hit the Prince, I over stepped my boundaries. O my, I'm dead' she kept thinking to herself and she stood in her spot right in front of Hector.

"Malina? Malina!" Hector shouted. Malina snapped out of her daze.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry your highness, I didn't mean to, you were dozing and I didn't want you to die, and if you fell asleep there was a good chance you could and I hit you, I didn't meant to but there was no way else and,"

"Malina! Calm down. It is all right. Don't worry. Calm down." He said as he grabbed her to stop her from pacing. She looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "What is wrong?"

"I thought you were going to kill me, a servant is not supposed to hit their master and I did, and that is cause of death, and I did that and I could die and,"

"Malina, I'm not going to kill you. You helped save my life. You will not be killed for that. Besides, no one will know about that little incident all right? I'm not going to hurt you. Although you hurt me. You got some force behind that slap. Your small but your strong, I'll give you that." Malina couldn't help but laugh. Through everything, he still did not hold a grudge, he didn't get mad, or anything. Was he human?

"My father taught me how to defend myself when I was a young girl."

"Really? And what did he teach you?" He said as he sat down on his bed while Malina finished bandaging him.

"He taught me how to fight with a sword, dagger," she said. She looked up to find the Prince looking at her with a fierce gaze. It unnerved her. "Um, he also taught me how to shoot a bow an arrow, and also hand to hand combat. Although, I don't think I'm as good as I used to be, but I think I can still hold my own. There, all done." Hector was sewn and bandaged. Malina cleaned up everything and took it back to her room. She came in with a tub of hot water and poured it into the tub. She got a couple of towels and placed them next to them. "Your highness? Your bath is ready."

"Bath. You think I need a bath?"

"Yes. If it's not to bold to say."

"Are you saying I smell?"

Malina just laughed. "Well I didn't want to say anything, but last time I heard you had a bath was when," and she stopped. For the last time he did have a bath was the day Andromache died. She looked to Hector to see his face to the ground. "I'm sorry. Sometimes my mouth just runs away and I can't catch it. Forgive me."

"No, it's all right. I have to get over her right?"

"May I speak freely, my lord?" Hector just nodded. She hesitated before speaking. "When someone dies, you are expected to mourn. And then you are expected to move on. But that does not mean that you are expected to forget that person. You will always have a spot in your heart where Andromache was, and you will never forget her. But she would want you to move on with your life. Sulking about her death will do no good for you or your people. I mean, how it will look for their future king to mope all day. They would mope to. These people look up to you Hector, they believe in you."

"Do you believe in me?" She looked at him. Why would he ask her such a thing? She was just a servant.

"Yes, I do believe in you. I think you are just like every other man. Except you care about things that most don't. You care about what happens to poor innocent people like me. You helped me when you could have left me there. You have compassion, Hector. And that is what makes you so much better than everyone else. That is why people look up to you. You are human and you let that show to the people of Troy. That is why you will make a great King one day."

"But I will have no queen to share it with." He looked up to her as he said this. "How will that look."

"Don't worry about what it will look like. Everyone knows that you loved Andromache with every fiber in your being. They know what a great husband you were and that will never change. What kills you only makes you stronger. And I believe that you will become stronger with the death of Andromache." Malina walked up to him. "She is in here." She said as she laid her hand on his heart. "And that will never change." Hector just looked into her brown eyes. He noticed how they fell when she said that, but they held the truth. He knew then that she was right. He just smiled at her and kissed her on the head.

"Thank you, Malina. I will take that bath now, excuse me." With that he left. Malina stood right where she was. 'Did he just kiss me?' She shook her head. 'It was just and act of kindness.' She took the clothes that Hector had shed and went down to the laundry quarters to wash his things all the while thinking of the kiss he had just given her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Malina walked down to the laundry quarters. She was trying to rid herself of the thoughts of Prince Hectors kiss. "O for goodness sake, it wasn't even a kiss; it was on my head and had no meaning to it. End of story." She barged into the laundry room and started washing. As she did, she noticed little holes in Hectors clothes. These would need stitching. She finished washing and hung them up to dry. As they dried, she decided to walk around the gardens. Since she arrived here, she hadn't had much time to actually look around and familiarize herself with the palace.

She entered the gardens to see Prince Paris and King Priam walking alone and talking along with some other men. She decided to keep to the shadows as to not draw attention to her. Servants weren't allowed to be alone without an escort. She walked slowly to the fountain and sat down next to it. She dragged her hands lightly through the water, loving the warmth of it. It wasn't to warm or to cold. It was perfect. She looked around and noticed some other people walking through the gardens. Mostly other servants trying to get to their destinations. She was too enthralled with looking at people she didn't notice someone sit next to her.

"It's a beautiful place isn't?" Malina snapped her head to the side and noticed King Priam sitting next to her.

"Your highness. I'm sorry, I was just," King Priam held up his hand to silence her. Malina stopped talking.

"Don't worry child. Nothing is wrong with you enjoying the palace every now and then. How do you like it so far?"

"It's lovely. I really enjoy living here."

"I meant serving Hector."

Malina just looked at him. "He's nice. Very caring. I am glad I am his servant. It is quit an honor to serve him." King Priam just looked at her. She felt a little uneasy. "Well, I must be going; Hectors clothes should be dry by now." She got up to leave when King Priam stopped her.

"Hang on my child. Hectors clothes can wait. I wanted to talk to you about something." Malina sat back down and waited. "You told me that your mother died a few days ago, is that correct?"

Malina nodded. "Yes. That is correct."

"I am very sorry. There is something that has been nagging at my mind for some time now. Let me look at you." He took her head in his hands and studied her face. Malina felt a little weird at this but let him. He seemed to be trying to figure out something. "My dear, what do you know of your childhood?"

"Well, um, my father and my mother lived in a cottage and grew crops for the market. I was an only child. Why?"

"Well, it has come to my attention that you are not who you think you are."

"What? What do you mean?"

King Priam took a deep breathe. "My child, the woman that died a few days ago was not your mother."

"What! How could you say that? She is my mother!"

"Malina, please, calm down. She was not your mother. You were given to her and her husband when you were but a child. They raised you to who you are today. And I must say they did exceptionally well. But, they are not your true parents."

"Then if they were not my parents, then who is?" she said angrily.

"The people of Thessely. You were born to the King and Queen of Thessely."

"What? So you're telling me that I am of royal blood? Why did they give me away when I was but a child?"

"They believed you to be evil, child. When you were born, you looked nothing like your parents. Both of your parents had black hair and green eyes. You, I mean look at you, you do not have the same hair or eyes. You were thought of as an omen of bad things to come. That is why they got rid of you."

"So, just because I looked nothing like them, they got rid of me? They sent me to some farmer and his wife to take care of? That's ridiculous. That makes no sense at all."

"It may not make sense my child, but it is the truth. We have been keeping a watchful eye on you as you have grown up. Your parents would give us insight as to how you were doing. When you turned 5, men from Thessely came to take you home. Your parents saw that you were not a threat after all and wanted you back. Your father put up a fight and they killed him, right in front of you, am I right?"

"Yes." She said quietly. "Those men, the ones in the brown armor, they were from Thessely?"

"Yes. Yes they were."

"Why didn't they take me back?"

"Well, your mother grabbed you, after your father was killed and hid you. The men threatened your mother if she did not give you up. She told them that you were in the fields playing. They took an innocent child that looked just like you back to Thessely. She is there now, being a princess. This is what you were to be."

"So, that girl in Thessely, it was some random girl that they found?" King Priam nodded. "So, if all of this is to be true, and I am getting a strange feeling that it is, what am I supposed to do? Am I to still be a servant or what?"

"Heavens no child. You will become a princess like you were intended to."

"What do you mean?"

"You are to be schooled in the ways of the princess and will become what you were intended to."

"I'm not even sure this is true yet! I mean, how can I believe you? How can I believe that I am a princess?"

King Priam sighed. He knew this would happen. "You real name is Anama."

Malina stopped. "What? What did you say?"

"It rings a bell does it not? Your true name that was given to you at birth was Anama. Your second parents changed it when you were given to them, just in case someone knew who you were. Your real name is Anama."

Malina knew it was all too surreal. She remembered that name. Her mother, when she was real sick and hallucinating called her by that name. She thought her mother was mistaken, but she kept calling her that. Anama. Malina sat down and put her head into her hands.

"What do I do know?" she asked King Priam.

"Don't worry my child. I am getting a room ready for you know as we speak. It is just down the hall from Hectors."

"Hector! Does he know? I mean, he will have to get a new servant and,"

"Shh. He knows. That is why he brought you here in the first place. We were keeping track of you remember? When your mother died, we were to bring you here and tell you of your true heritage. He knew all along, which is why he made you his servant, to protect you."

It all made sense to Malina know. "So what name do I go by? Malina or Anama?"

"Anama. No sense in hiding who you really are."

"But the one in Thessely. Does she have the same name?"

"No. They changed it when she returned. Just in case she still was an omen. You will go by Anama now. We will make this public in a couple of days. It will give you time to settle in and get used to the royal lifestyle. Come, you must be exhausted. I know I would be to if I was just told who I really was. Come, I will show you to your room."

Malina, or Anama now, got up and followed King Priam to her quarters. As they walked, she noticed people bowing to her. She would definitely need to get used to this. They made it to her room. It was quite large. About the same size as Hectors. She had a balcony that overlooked the ocean. It was beautiful. She could definitely get used to this. After she got used to whom she actually was. Talk about a change in destiny. King Priam left her and she went to her bed. It was large and very comfortable. She lied down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I know that's kind of out there, but hey, what can ya do…. Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anama woke to the sound of footsteps. She looked up to see a young girl putting clothes away. The girl looked no older than her.

"Hello?" The girl looked up to Anama. She bowed her head.

"Hello princess. How are you doing?"

"Good, for what just happened. And please, don't call me princess. Anama is fine."

"O, no I couldn't call you that."

"Yes you can, it's no problem. I have to get used to the name myself. So, it's Anama. What's your name?"

"Kia."

"Kia. That's a beautiful name. How old are you?"

"22."

"O, same as me. So what are you putting away?"

"Clothes that have been made for you. Since you are a princess, you needed better clothing than what you were wearing. Do you like them?"

"Yes. They are beautiful."

"A bath is ready for you, if you would like one. You are to dine with the King and the Princes tonight."

"Oh? Well, I guess I should have a bath then." Anama walked over to the bath and got in. It was warm and smelled of lavender. She lied there and soaked. She thought about what her life would be like from now on. If she were to become a princess, she would be married off. She hoped that wouldn't happen. Sure she wanted to get married, but she wanted it to be for love. This could not go well. She finally got out and Kia helped her get dressed. She wore a white gown with a turquoise slip over it. It had little golden specks sewn in. It was very beautiful. She sat down and let Kia do her hair. Kia brushed out the long blonde hair and pulled half of it back, keeping it in tact with a golden broach. She then took a golden crown and placed it on top of her head and secured it with pins. She let the rest hang down her back. She applied black kohl around her eyes and some blush, to heighten her features. When she was done Anama looked at herself in the mirror. She would definitely have to get used to this. She looked so different. She looked like royalty and in a strange way, she liked it.

She got up and proceeded down to the dining hall. She had to wait to be announced. When the King and the Princes were seated, the announcer called her forth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, Princess Anama."

Ladies and Gentleman? I thought it was just the King and the Princes. She took a deep breath and walked through the doors. She heard collective gaps from around the room. As she walked down the table, she caught eyes with Hector. He looked shocked. His eyes looked as if they would pop out of his sockets. She couldn't help but smile at this. She kind of enjoyed it. She made it to her seat, which was next to Paris and across from Hector. She looked up to see everyone staring at her. She felt a little uneasy but pushed it down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I believe you all remember Anama?" Anama saw heads shaking in acknowledgement. She just smiled and turned back to face Hector. He was still staring at her. It was a little annoying but she couldn't say anything. He stared at her all through dinner, except for when he spoke. Anama and Paris got to know each other. They were like best friends that neither of them knew they had. Anama laughed throughout dinner. She had never laughed so much in her life. She felt at home here. When dinner was finally over with, Anama got up and proceeded to walk around the palace.

"It's not safe for you to be alone out here by yourself." Anama knew who that voice belonged to.

"I'm not alone now am I?" She turned to see Hector step out from the shadows. He looked so mysterious.

"You look beautiful tonight."

Anama felt her cheeks blush and she was thankful that it was dark out. "Thank you. I'm still getting used to all of this royal stuff. It is very different."

"You get used to it. Will you walk with me?"

Anama nodded her head and they started walking. She knew Hector wanted to say something. "What is it Hector?"

"O, first name basis now?"

"Well, I am no longer a servant so I can call you whatever I please." She said with a smug grin.

Hector just laughed. "Yes. Yes you can."

"What is bothering you?"

"Nothing. I just want you to know that I didn't mean to keep this from you. When you arrived, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't."

"Don't worry. I don't blame you. If anything, I should blame my parents. I just don't see how they could just give me away."

"Well, I'm glad they did. Then you would never be here with me."

Anama just smiled. 'Yes. That is true.' She thought to herself. They walked for a little while longer when Anama started to feel tired. Hector saw this.

"Well, I think it is time for bed. You have schooling tomorrow and I have to train new men to be soldiers."

"Yes. It is late. I really appreciate what you did Hector. Thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into her room. Hector stood their dumbfounded for a few minutes when he finally snapped out of it. He went back to his room and fell onto his bed, forgetting about his clothes. He fell into a deep sleep with dreams of a certain woman.

* * *

I know, short, but what can ya do. Review please! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

3 years had gone by, and nothing had changed. If anything, it changed for the better. Anama had been taught how to be a princess and she was becoming even more beautiful. She was catching men's eyes everywhere. She would need a guard to go with her just to the marketplace, for fear of men becoming to close. Anama didn't think it was necessary, but after being scolded by Hector and Paris, she knew it was a losing battle. These men were her family. They were always seen together. You would think they were all brothers and sisters. But they weren't. Not by blood anyway. They were very good friends. Paris and Anama could do anything together. They would often ride their horses to the ocean and sit and talk for hours on end. She felt like she could tell him anything. Hector though, had become distant. He would never follow them when they would go to the beach and he would never join in on their fun little games. Anama felt a little sad at this. Hector always used to do everything with them, but now, he just seemed distant.

* * *

One day while Anama was walking through the palace, she spotted Hector.

"Hector!" He turned to see her running towards him. "Hi. How are you? I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages. How have you been?"

"Good. And yourself?" Anama felt like she was being pushed away by the way Hector was talking to her.

"I'm good. Hector? Why do I get the feeling your pushing me away? I mean, ever since I stopped school you have become more distant than the ocean. Why do you insist on pushing me away? I miss my friend. What happened to the Hector that could do anything with us? What happened to the Hector that I used to talk to at midnight? Why won't you talk to me anymore?"

"Because I don't want to get to close when I know you'll be married off!" he shouted at her. He knew then that he had said too much.

Anama sat with a shocked expression on her face. "Married off? What do you mean married off? Who am I marrying? What do you know?"

"I can't tell you."

"Like hell you can't. I know you know something, who am I to be married to? Answer me!" she yelled.

"I can't tell you that. If you want to know, you need to ask my father." Before he could say anything else she was gone, running towards the King. Hector followed after her. She burst into the conference hall.

"King Priam!"

"Yes, my child, what is wrong, why are you yelling?"

"Am I to be married?" She saw the King look towards Hector. "Yes he told me and I'm glad he did. Who am I to be married to? Answer me!"

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you for some time, but you are to be married to the Prince of Ithaca."

"Ithaca? What on earth, why would you want to marry me off?"

"My child, I am sorry, I didn't want to tell you but he is on his way as we speak to come and visit. He will see you and we will discuss the marriage."

Anama had tears flowing down her cheeks. "How could you do this? How could you marry me off to some pig?" With that she ran from the hall and towards her room. She lied down on her bed and cried. There was knock on her door and Hector walked in. He came and sat down and rubbed her back.

"How could he do this to me? Why would he marry me off to someone that is halfway across the world?"

"He is not half way across the world."

She sat up with tear stained cheeks. "O you know what I mean. Why? Why would he do that? He never mentioned to me that I had to be married off."

"Anama, you know that is what is expected of a princess."

"Yes, but, not all princesses get married. What is in Ithaca that King Priam has to have that he would marry me off for?"

"I honestly don't know. Look, it can't be that bad." Anama just gave him a look. "Look, I was in the same situation you were. Me and Andromache had an arranged marriage and we turned out fine, until she died."

"Yes. But the thing is you two fell in love. Not every marriage is like that Hector! Yes when you see a couple together, they put on a happy face, but when they are alone, it is sullen and sad." She got up and walked to the balcony. She looked over Troy and towards the ocean. "What if I don't fall in love with him? What if I am miserable my entire life? I couldn't handle that. I don't want to be unhappy my whole life Hector."

Hector just sighed and went over to her. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry. He knew that this wasn't right. He knew that they shouldn't marry her off to some man who no one has ever seen before. Tomorrow they would see him for the first time, and Hector planned on being there, right by Anama's side. He pulled Anama away and looked into her eyes.

"Listen to me. Tomorrow, when we meet your future husband, I will be right beside you the whole time alright? You won't have to do this alone. Me and Paris will be with you always. All right?" She looked into his eyes and just nodded.

They stared at each other for awhile until Hector started to lean forward. Anama didn't know what was going on until Hector brushed his lips with hers. She lost all feeling and leaned into the kiss. She wondered what it would be like to kiss Hector, and here she was, kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. Never had she felt anything like this before in her life. She loved the feeling she got when she was in Hectors arms. This felt right.

They finally pulled away from each other. They were breathing heavily and continued to stare at each other. Anama smiled and so did Hector.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Replied Hector.

Anama got curious. "How long?"

"Ever since you arrived here." Anama just smiled. She pulled Hector back into a hug. He pulled back and kissed her again. They were kissing very passionately when a knock came on the door. They broke apart immediately and stepped away from each other. Hector stood on the balcony while Anama went to answer the door. It was Paris.

"Paris! Come in. What are you doing here?"

"Anama, your fiancé is here."

"Already? He isn't supposed to be here till tomorrow."

"Yes well, they thought it was so exciting, so they rushed him over here. He got here a little quicker than expected."

Anama sat down on her chair and stared at the wall. "This is it then yes?" Kia entered the room with a blue gown that was specially made for this meeting. Hector and Paris went to change also. Kia dressed Anama in the blue gown that had golden vines embroidered on the edges. Kia pinned Anama's hair to the top of her head leaving certain strands falling down throughout in little ringlets. She set the golden crown on top of her head and outlined her eyes with black kohl. When she was done, Anama took a deep breathe and stepped out of her room. She walked down to the conference hall and waited to be announced. She was extremely nervous and thought she would throw up. Finally the announcer called her, and she swallowed.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Princess Anama." The doors opened and Anama walked in. Hectors breathe got caught in his throat when he saw her. She looked absolutely beautiful. The blue gave her features a glowing look. She walked over and sat in between Hector and Paris. They sat for awhile while the food was being served. Anama looked around the table to see a young man with brown hair and piercing blue eyes staring right at her. The look he gave her made her feel like an animal. He looked as if he were thinking of every possible thing you can do with a woman in his head. She felt very uneasy about him, and so did Paris and Hector. The man winked at her and she felt Hector grab her hand from underneath the table and squeeze it. She looked over to him and gave him a small smile. Dinner was eaten and they were soon talking about the marriage plans. Anama felt uneasy about this whole thing, and she felt as if she were going to throw up. She excused herself and walked out. She leaned up against a pillar and closed her eyes. She got a cold shiver that ran through her entire being.

"You are very beautiful." She froze. She turned to see her betrothed standing not but 4 feet from her. He looked evil. There was just something about him that unnerved her. "You know, you really shouldn't be out here alone." As he said this, he slowly and sneakily walked up to her. "It's not safe." He was now standing right in front of her and he was looking her up and down and licking his lips. Anama felt very uneasy and violated.

"Excuse me, I'm not feeling very well. I am going to retire. Excuse me."

"Wait a minute!" He grabbed her wrist forcefully. She cried out. It felt like he was going to break her wrist. There would definitely be a bruise there tomorrow.

"Please, let me go. I wish to rest. Please."

"You are to be married to me so you better start getting used to following my orders. I want to get to know you better. Why don't we go back to your room and talk?"

"Please, I don't feel up to it tonight, maybe tomorrow?" she had tears down her face because of the pain from her wrist.

"Listen you little wench, when I ask you to do something, I want it to be done. Now, let us go to your room and talk."

"Please, just let me go." She tried to wrench her hand from his grasp but it wouldn't budge. It hurt and she started crying more now. She heard something crack as she tried to wrench it free. She finally got lose and went to run towards the conference hall when she was grabbed from behind. She struggled to get out of his grasp when he turned her around and smacked her. She fell to the ground and as she caught herself with her hands, she heard her wrist snap. She curled onto the floor holding her wrist and cried. Her fiancé walked away leaving her in the middle of the floor.

Hector had had enough of listening to these people talk of their marriage plans. He got up to go check on Anama. He walked around trying to find her when he heard a cry of pain. He started running towards the sound and was shocked at what he found.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hector ran through the halls towards the cry. As he rounded a pillar, he saw Anama lying on the ground, curled up into a little ball.

"Oh no." he whispered. He rushed over to her and turned her over. She jumped at his touch. As he turned her over, he saw the dark bruise that was forming on her face. It was black, and curved all the way up to her eye from her mouth. It was terrible. He went to grab her arms when he noticed her holding her wrist. He gently took her arm and looked at her wrist. The bone was snapped and protruding from the skin. You could tell it was broken. 'Who would do such a thing?'

He gently picked her up and carried her to her room. When he got to her quarters, he laid her on the bed and went to get a towel and some cold water. Anama scooted to the top of her bed and sat in a ball. She didn't cry but you could the tear stains on her cheeks and the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Hector returned with a bowl of cold water and a towel. He sat down next to her and wet the towel. He gently placed it on her face, over the bruise. She flinched when he touched her.

"Anama. It's me Hector." Anama slowly and hesitantly looked over to Hector. When she saw it was him, she cried. "Shhh. It's all right. I'm here." He held her as she continued to cry. Who would hurt her? He had to know. He pulled her away and looked into her face.

"Anama." He said as he placed the towel on her face, "Will you tell me who hurt you?" Anama didn't say anything. She just stared at the wall in front of her. Hector went to get up to leave her alone when she spoke.

"He hurt me." Hector stopped and looked back towards her. He slowly sat back down and listened to her. "He wanted to talk. But I knew there was something else he had in mind. I told him no, I told him that I was tired and wanted to rest. He would hear none of it. He kept pushing to go my room and talk, but I kept saying no. He finally got forceful and grabbed my wrist. I tried to get away when I heard something crack. I finally got free; I started running back to the hall when he caught me. He… He slapped me and I fell to the floor. When I caught myself, I heard my wrist snap. After that, he walked away."

Hector was silent. "Who did this to you? You can tell me. Please." Anama looked at him with fear and sadness in her eyes.

"Semoculus." She whispered. Hector froze. He knew something was wrong with the man. Semoculus was Anama's future husband. He knew he should have followed her when she left. He felt somewhat responsible for what happened to her. She seemed to sense this.

"Hector. It's not your fault. It's no ones fault that this happened, you know that. Stop blaming yourself for everything that happens to me."

"I can't help it. I feel like I should protect you."

"You do protect me. In more ways then you know."

"I wish I could protect you from him."

"I do too." Hector looked at her and placed his hand on the side of her face. He leaned in and kissed her. He wished he would have her forever. He pulled away. "I love you."

Anama looked at him with shock. 'Did he just say he loved me?' She continued to look at him. "I love you too."

Hector smiled and kissed her again. "Marry me."

"What?"

"I know it seems weird but, marry me. That way you won't have to deal with Semoculus. You would be with me, forever."

"Hector. You know I would marry you in a heartbeat. But what about Semoculus? His father and the King have already come up with marriage arrangements. How do we tell them to call it off? We are to far into it now, there is no way your father would allow it."

"Let me talk to my father. Believe me, once he hears about what happened to you, he will turn down the marriage. In the meanwhile, I want you to get some rest. I will send in the healer to look at your wrist." He kissed her goodbye and left.

He walked in the conference hall and demanded to speak with his father. "Father! I need to speak with you immediately."

"Please, Hector, I am in the middle of something. Can't it wait?"

"No! I need to speak with you now." King Priam heard the urgency in hi sons voice and excused himself from the King of Ithaca and his son. He followed Hector through the halls.

"Father, you can't let Amana marry that bastard!"

"Hector! Watch your language! Where did this come from? Why the sudden urgency to call off this whole wedding?"

"This is why." King Priam didn't notice, but they were standing outside of Amanas room. Hector opened the door and the King walked in. What he saw made him want to cry. There sitting on her bed, curled up into a ball was Amana. She had a black bruise that curved from the corner of her mouth, across her entire cheek, and stopped at the top of her eye. She also had a bandage on her wrist.

"Her fiancé, Semoculus did this. Do you really want her to go threw with this for the rest of her life?" When Hector said this, Amana sat up and saw the King standing in her room. She tried to cover her face but couldn't move her hand.

"Amana, don't." said the King as he went to sit on the side of her bed. "Let me look at you child. O goodness. He really did this? Why?"

"He wouldn't accept the fact that I didn't want to talk." She said angrily. King Priam shook his head.

"I am so sorry my child. I wish I would have never gotten you into this. You probably hate me know."

"I don't hate you. It wasn't your fault you picked a bad suitor. I could never stay mad at you." She smiled at him. The King gave her a kiss on her forehead and stood.

"I will call this off at once." He strode from the room.

"Father!" yelled Hector as he ran after him. "Father I need to ask you something."

"Yes, you may."

"What?"

"Yes, you can marry her." Hector looked at his father. "Don't insult my intelligence my son. Just because I am old doesn't mean I can't read my own child's face. You have been in love with her for years. A blind man could tell. You will marry her when she is better. Now, I have a marriage to ruin."

"Father. If you knew I was in love with her, why did you engage her to someone else?"

"It was a test my son. Although I didn't know these men would be so cruel. I didn't mean for her to get hurt in the process. I am the only one that knows this was all a test. That's why I am hoping these men take it well. And with that he was off. Hector just smiled to himself. He walked back to Amana's room to see her asleep on her bed. He picked her up and placed the covers over her. He kissed her goodnight and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Anama woke the next day with a pounding headache. She went to touch her face but stopped when she felt the pain in her wrist. Suddenly everything came flooding back to her. Last night, Semoculus, being beaten, and Hector asking her to marry him. She sat up and looked around. There flowers all over her room and the curtains were drawn back, letting the sunshine in. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kia entered with breakfast on a tray.

"Here you are my lady. Breakfast in bed. Orders of Prince Hector himself."

"Oh. Thank you." Anama sat in bed and ate. The breakfast was much better today then it had ever been. When she was done, she decided to get up and move around. She hated lying in bed all day. She went to the mirror and instantly regretted it. When she saw the bruise on her face, she wanted to scream. It covered the entire side of her face. She slumped her shoulders and went back to bed. She pulled the covers over her head and lye there.

Hector walked in to find Anama huddled up underneath her sheets. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Anama. It is time to get up."

"I am not going anywhere."

"Why not?"

"Have you seen my face Hector?"

"Not since yesterday, no." Anama came out from underneath the blankets. Hector saw the severeness of the bruise. It was black and covered the entire side of her face.

"I look ugly. No one in there rightful mind would ever want me."

"I would. Remember I asked you to marry me yesterday?" Anama just nodded her head with a questioning glance. Hector stood up and faced Anama, "My father said yes."

"What!"

"He said yes. We are to be married when you are better."

"Oh my goodness! Oh, I'm going to be married? Agh!" Anama jumped out of bed and into Hectors arms and kissed him. She looked over his shoulder to the city behind him. She let him go and walked over to the balcony.

"You will soon be queen of all of this."

"Queen? Queen. That just seems like a fairytale."

"Don't worry, the people will love you. They look up to you. You will make beautiful queen. And a beautiful wife and mother and grandmother and everything else there is to be." Anama turned around in Hectors arms and kissed him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you more." He replied.

Anama awoke the next morning with a feeling of happiness. She was to be married to the most wonderful guy in the world. She couldn't believe her luck. She began her life as a commoner, and then all of a sudden, she was a princess. How bizarre was that? She didn't think about it long because Kia came into the room with hot water.

"I will prepare your bath my lady. One moment."

"Take your time, Kia. No rush."

"Actually there is."

"What?"

"King Priam wishes for your presence in the Great Hall as he says goodbye to the King of Ithaca and Prince Semoculus. So we need you looking beautiful."

"Oh." Anama shivered as she thought of Semoculus. What and evil man. She got out of bed and went to the bath. Kia washed her hair with lavender oil. She washed her body and got out. She was dressed in a white dress with a dark blue sash wrapped around her. Kia pulled back half of her hair and let the rest hang down the back. She wore blue earrings and a golden hair piece. Her eyes were outlined in kohl and some blush was added to her cheeks. Kia rewrapped her wrist. Her bruise was still very visible. It looked as if she had coal smeared on her face. There was nothing she could do to cover it. It was left out in the open.

There was a knock on the door and Paris stuck his head in. "You ready slow poke."

"Shut up. Let's go." They walked down the hall when she noticed something. "Where is Hector?"

"He's already in the Hall discussing things with father."

"Oh."

"You look beautiful, if I may say so."

"Why thank you. Except for this huge bruise on my face. It looks like I got into a fight with a piece of coal and lost. I hate it."

"Well, I think it gives you an appeal. No one will mess with you know." Paris said with a smirk.

"Yea, like I'm such a fighter."

"You sound like me."

"You're a good fighter Paris. Not like Hector, obviously, but you know some combat. Like me, I know some things but nothing that even compares to Hector. Just face it; we weren't supposed to learn to fight. It's just like people should never sing. It's just embarrassing."

Paris and her just laughed until they reached the great hall. Anama shivered a bit. Paris placed his hand on her back and pushed her through the doors. As she walked in, she saw King Priam, Hector, the king and the prince huddled in a circle discussing something. They walked up to them.

"Excuse me. Father, Princess Anama, as you requested."

"Ah, thank you Paris. Come here child." Anama walked slowly over to the King with hesitation, keeping a close eye on Semoculus.

"There is my future daughter in law. Wow, she is even more beautiful in the sunlight. What do you think Semicolons?"

Semoculus just looked at Anama with a predator look to it.

"What happened to you?" asked the King of Ithaca. Anama just glared deathly at Semoculus.

"Your son did this your highness." Said Hector.

"Semoculus? Never, he would not even hurt a fly, then alone harm his own future wife."

"She's not his future wife anymore." Said King Priam.

"What?"

"Anama is not to marry Semoculus anymore. What he did to her was unacceptable and I will not have her treated like a piece of meat. The wedding is off. My deepest apologies for having you sail all this way, but you must understand."

"Semoculus is this true?"

"Father, I would never do such a thing. But if she does not wish to marry me and needs to make up an excuse then so be it. I wouldn't want her anyhow."

"That's a lie. You don't remember coming after me last night, trying to go to my chambers, practically forcing me to my room. You don't remember hitting me with your hand and having me break my wrist? It seems you have a forgetful memory Semoculus."

"Why you little," he said as he charged after her. Hector grabbed her and forced her behind him. He stood in front of Semoculus with a daring look.

"Do not come anywhere near her."

"And what will you do if I do?"

"I will make you wish you were never born. Now, if you wouldn't mind, leave this place at once or I will have to do something I really don't want to do." Semoculus and Hector sized each other up and finally Semoculus broke away.

"I hope you have fun with her. She isn't that beautiful anyway." Semoculus stormed out of the hall.

"I truly am sorry about all of this. I had no idea. My apologies my lady." The King of Ithaca took Anama's hand and gave it a small kiss. "I will make him pay for this. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate." The king turned and walked out of the hall after his son.

Everyone gave a great sigh. Anama broke out into a fit of laughter. Everyone looked at her as if she were nuts.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" asked Hector.

"The look of anger on Semoculus' face was just priceless. O I loved it." She kept on laughing. Pretty soon, everyone started following suit until they were all laughing.

"Well, now that we are all in good spirits, I think a celebration is in order. If I'm not mistaken, there is a wedding that needs to be planned. Come, come. Let us continue this during dinner." Said the King.

Everyone walked out of the hall. King Priam and Paris up front and Hector and Anama in the back with Hectors arm wrapped around her waist.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That evening there was a big celebration for the newly engaged couple. King Priam insisted on having everything perfect. He had many guests attending, more than usual actually.

Anama was in her rooms getting ready for this festive occasion. She had never had a dinner hosted in her honor. Okay it wasn't just for her, but still, this was so exciting. She couldn't help the smile that kept coming to her face. She even had Kia smiling.

"Your bath is ready mistress."

"All right." Anama went and bathed. She had her hair washed and body. She wanted to be extra clean for tonight. She got out and decided to have Kia put up all of her hair. Kia pinned all of her hair to the top of her head, leaving strands of curls hanging around in odd places. She placed two curls on each side of her face. She placed a golden crown on her head, and outlined her eyes in kohl. She wore earrings of a turquoise blue color. She wore a turquoise blue dress and sandals to match. She wore bracelets of gold and a necklace of golden leaves. When she was done, Anama looked at herself. She really did look like a queen. It was kind of scary.

Paris knocked and entered her room. He looked at Anama and his jaw hit the floor.

"Wow, Anama. You look amazing! I never knew you could look like a lady." A pillow was thrown at his head for his statement.

"Shut up, Paris. Are you ready?"

"Yes. There all waiting for you slow poke. Come!"

"Yea, yea. All right."

They walked down the corridors to the Great Hall where they would be introduced. Well, Anama would be introduced. Paris left to go sit next to Hector. Hector looked over to Paris and Paris just smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Hector laughed and waited for the arrival of his soon to be wife.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you, Princess Anama. Future Queen of Troy." A loud uproar sounded in the hall and the doors opened revealing a young and beautiful woman. Hectors breathe caught in his throat. It was amazing that this women could still take his breathe away. She looked even more beautiful when she was dressed as a future queen. She still had her bruise on her face, but that somehow gave her more beauty. The beauty of strength. She had her wrist wrapped in golden chiffon that was held in place by golden bracelets. She walked through the hall, bowing her head to people beside her. She finally made it to the head table and took a seat next to King Priam. Hector was seated on the other side. The voices finally died down.

"Ladies and Gentleman. As most of you know, Hector here is to be married to this beautiful young woman. But before that happens, there is much to be done. I hope all of you will assist in the marriage plans and help everything go as smoothly as possible. As you can see, Anama was recently involved with a terrible accident, and she will retain in the palace until she is better. When she is fully healed, they will be wed, and Troy will have their future King and Queen of Troy."

The hall erupted into hoots and hollers of voices. Anama just smiled and looked over to Hector to see him with a smile on his face. He looked so much better when he was happy, and not with that serious look he always held. She turned back to the hall just as the servants came with the food. They all ate humbly and slowly for it was not everyday that you ate palace food. When they were done, the entertainment came out. Dancers and jugglers and the like filled the hall. Quietly and sneakily, Hector grabbed Anama and took her outside.

"Come with me." They walked outside to the gardens and looked out over the city of Troy. At night, the city was even more beautiful. In the distance, Anama could just make out the shoreline of the ocean. She wished she could go to the ocean, but it would never happen. She looked over to find Hector looking at her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"When you'll finally be my wife."

Anama just laughed. "Well that won't be for awhile, seeing as how I still have my injuries." When she said this she saw Hectors face fall. "Hector, don't. This is not your fault, I told you. I don't blame you for what happened. No one does."

"Yes they do. I can see it their face although no one says anything. They're saying 'Why didn't Prince Hector, Warrior and Protector, save her from this?' I can tell. I can feel their stares."

"Hector stop. Listen, I don't care what they think. They don't know what truly happened, and even if they did it wouldn't make a difference, because I am the one marrying you and I am the one that is going to spend the rest of my life with you, and that is all that matters."

Hector looked over to her and smiled softly. "That's what Andromache said once." Anama's face fell when he said this.

"Hector listen to me. I want you to know that I will never take the place of Andromache, I wouldn't want that. I don't want to replace her and I know that you don't either. You can't just forget her. Yes you have to move on, but not without her spirit. Her spirit will guide you the rest of your life and that is a blessing. Take it for what it's worth. Use it to your abilities. You said she would make a great warrior. So use her knowledge. Use her love in battle, to help you. I just don't want to feel like I am the replacement to this. I want to be your wife more than anything, but if I am going to be a shadow to Andromaches memory then,"

Hector looked at her she said this. She stopped talking and turned towards the ocean. He could see small harmless tears rolling down her cheeks, and his heart suddenly tore in two. Never had he made her cry, he made Andromache cry once, but when Anama cried, it was like the walls of Troy falling. He couldn't handle it.

"Anama I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried comparing you to Andromache and,"

"No Hector. That's not it. It's just, I know how much you loved her and I know you're scared about this whole marriage. You lost your first wife; I can only imagine how much stress this is outing on you."

"That's no excuse. I should be here to help you out too. You have been nothing but gracious to me over these long years, and I have done nothing in return for you. If any one should be sorry it's me. I should be there for you and,"

"Hector. Stop. There will be many more chances for that. For know lets just enjoy the silence okay?"

"Anama, I know you better than that. There is something wrong, tell me, please."

Anama just looked over to him and smiled. "It's nothing. Stupid really."

"Nonsense, please, tell me."

Anama sighed. "I'm just a little overwhelmed with all of this. I mean, it seems like it's all happening so quickly. And I'm a little intimidated about being Queen and all. I know that's no excuse but still,"

"That's a perfect excuse. I am still a little terrified about being King myself. But you know what? As a wise and beautiful woman once said, 'These people look up to you. They believe in you.' And you know what? I believe in you, and I believe you will make a fine Queen one day."

Anama just laughed at his choice of words. She had said those words once and they helped. She hugged him and they stayed like that for awhile, just holding each other.

He noticed her dozing off while he held her. He picked her up and carried her to her rooms. Kia removed the head piece and jewelry and left to her quarters. Hector walked over to the bed and placed her gently under the covers. He placed a kiss on her forehead and left her to her dreams. He took one last glance at his fiancé, and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A month had gone by and Anama was fully healed. Her wrist was still a bit sore but for the most part, she was fully healed. She was to be married to Hector in 2 days and she couldn't have been more excited.

The palace was full of excitement. People were hustling everywhere to make sure the preparations for the wedding were in order. Flowers and linens were placed throughout the palace. It seemed as if spring cleaning was going on. The palace took on a whole knew look for the wedding.

Anama was in her room as the last minute alterations to her dress were made. She stood looking at herself in the mirror wondering what it would be like when she was married. She couldn't imagine that she was going to be married. Let alone to Hector of all people. When she was a little girl, she would pretend that she was a princess and she would fantasize about marrying Prince Hector. It was kind of ironic how it all turned out.

She laughed to herself. This was just too surreal. She didn't let it linger for to long since there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me. Paris."

"Come in!" Paris walked in to find Anama standing on a stool wearing her wedding dress with seamstresses all around her.

"So, what do you think?" She said as she spun around.

"You look absolutely beautiful. My brother's mouth is going to fall straight to the floor."

Anama laughed. "Yes well, I don't intend to be wearing it long. It absolutely to heavy for me to wear for long periods of time."

"O, don't worry; my brother will have you out of it in no time, if you know what I mean." Paris said as he winked at her. The maids all giggled to each other, and Anama just punched him in the arm.

"Shush, you. What did you want?"

"My father wishes to speak with you."

"Oh, let me get out of this."

"No, he's already waiting outside."

"Oh. Well then, let him in I guess." Paris walked over to the door and King Priam entered the room. Everyone bowed to him.

"If you would please, leave us." Everyone in the room left, leaving King Priam and Anama alone in her room. "You look absolutely radiant my child."

"Thank you my lord."

"You will make Hector very proud and happy."

"I hope."

"What troubles you my child?"

"Well, I'm just a little afraid of this whole Queen situation. I know I won't be a Queen for awhile, but I don't know if I can handle it. I don't want to disappoint Hector, and you, and all of Troy, but, I just feel that I will make a fool of myself."

"Anama, come, sit." Anama walked over and sat down next to the King on the balcony. "I remember, it was a day before my wedding, and I was being fitted for my robes. All I could keep thinking about was, 'Am I going to make a great king?' I never would have thought that I would be able to control and run an entire city. My wife was the same way as you are, at this moment. She was running around her room, talking to herself, thinking that she wasn't going to make a great Queen. She was nervous, she didn't know if the people would like her or not, and if they did, how would she act. She was so much like you in many ways. I know you are scared, child. But so is every single other king or queen that will have to rule over an entire city one day. It is natural. No one is born to just be able to rule. It can't happen. Everyone has their doubts in the beginning, but once you start, it is hard to let go. I brought you something that once belonged to my wife. She wore it on her wedding day, and it is a family heirloom. It is said that it takes away all the butterflies that find their way into your stomach. Here."

King Priam pulled out a beautiful diamond necklace. It had a gold chain with turquoise diamonds engraved, and the very bottom, a square cut diamond. It was the most beautiful thing Anama had ever seen. Probably the most beautiful thing and the most expensive. He placed it around her neck and clasped it in the back. It hung down to just the top of her chest. It was absolutely magnificent.

"You look extraordinary, child."

"Thank you so much. I don't know how to every thank you."

"You are making my son happy again. That is all that I can ask for." Anama just smiled and hugged the King. "Now, we must finish that dress of yours. Ladies! Come, come, we have work to do."

"King Priam! I am worried about Hector. He hasn't been getting much sleep these last few nights. I don't know if it's from the wedding, but I see him in the gardens late at night watching the ocean, and I worry."

"Don't worry, my child. He will be fine." And with that the King left Anama with the seamstresses once more and walked to visit his son.

* * *

Hector was standing in front of his mirror, looking at his uniform. It had been cleaned since the last battle, and was polished, leaving it shiny and clean looking. He would be getting married, again. Truthfully, he was nervous, but then who wouldn't be. He was thinking in his mind when his father entered his chambers.

"Hector." Hector turned towards his father.

"Well, how does it look?"

"It looks wonderful." He noticed something in his son's eyes and had a clue as to what it was. "Come here, Hector. Tell me what troubles you."

"Nothing troubles me father. I am to be married. What could possibly bring me down?"

"Hector, I know you better than you think. I know that this marriage is making you think again. About Andromache. I know that this wedding is bringing back memories, and you're entitled to think about them. But don't let them take over. I know that you lost your last wife, and here you are getting a new one. I can only imagine what kind of stress that is putting on you. Believe me; I was very nervous when I was married. I thought my freedom was gone forever. But it wasn't. I learned to live with my life, and I'm glad I did. Hector, please. Anama worries for you. She tells me you haven't been sleeping."

"How does she know?"

"She said she sees you in the gardens at night, watching the ocean. She is scared for you Hector. Please, don't make your future wife worry already." He said with a smile.

Hector just laughed. "She always was worried about me. I just feel as if I don't deserve her. She is such a magnificent woman; she seems as if she doesn't belong with me, but with some God."

"Nonsense, my son. You are her match in every way. She would be happy with you if you lived in a shack on the outskirts of the city. Hector, she loves you, and you love her. Don't let these thoughts of Andromache plague your future. You need to be fresh, waiting to build your new life with the woman you love."

Hector nodded. "Yes, your right. As usual."

King Priam laughed. "It's not that I'm always right Hector, it's that I pay attention. Don't let these thoughts keep you from what makes you really happy. All right?"

Hector nodded. "Good. Now, lets see what we can do about this uniform shall we?"

The King and the Prince spent the rest of the night thinking of ways to make the uniform stand out more, spending time with each other, and talking of plans for the future.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The day had arrived. The day where two people would be joined together forever. It was the day when Anama and Hector would be married. The palace was buzzing with excitement. They would have a wedding right here in the palace. Everything was set in its rightful place.

Anama woke to Kia drawing a bath for her. The steam rose from the tub and made small little circles through the air. Anama got out of bed and walked over to the balcony. The sun was shining for the entire world to see. People were running throughout the city. Children were playing and laughing and adults were smiling and chatting idly. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and that was a wonderful thing.

"My lady? Your bath is ready."

"Oh, thank you Kia." Anama walked over and lowered herself into the bath. The warm water ran over her body, cleansing it of any dirt and grime. Her hair was washed with a mixture of flowered oil. Anama sat in the tub for awhile. She usually got in and out, but this time, she decided to soak a bit since today would be long day. She laid her head back and relaxed and listened to the sounds of the city and the palace. She didn't notice how long she was in there until Kia woke her from her silence.

"My lady, if you don't get out soon, you'll be all wrinkled."

Anama laughed and got out of the tub. She was put into a white shift to wear as she was prepared for the wedding. Breakfast was brought in for her along with a flower and a note from Hector, saying how much he loved her and couldn't wait to be married. She smiled and smelled the flower. It was a white Iris. A beautiful flower. She placed it in a vase next to her bed and went on eating. When she was finished, it was time for her to get ready for the wedding.

She went and sat down in front of the mirror. Kia brushed out her hair and let it hair dry. While it was drying, Kia applied the makeup. She put on some eye shadow to give her eyes an appealing look. She outlined the eyes with kohl to make them stand out and applied some blush to her cheeks. She put some powder over her face to take the shine away. She added some lip paint to finish it off. Anama's hair was close to dry as Kia started on it. She took her hair and pinned it to the top, weaving the hairs throughout each other, and pinning them to the top. She left two curls for each side of her face, and left the rest of her hair to fall down her back, falling to just the middle of her back. She placed white ribbons on top of her hair and weaved them through the hair also. She gave Anama diamond earrings to wear, a gift from Hector. Anama took her jewelry box and opened it, revealing the necklace that King Priam had given to her. Kia clasped it, and it hung down to the top of her chest. It was now time to put on the dress. Anama sighed and walked over to the maids that would help her. She stripped out of the shift and the maids lowered the gown over her head. The dress had two straps that veered down into a v neck, showing off her cleavage. It then formed to her top half, flowing out from her waist. It wasn't huge, it was simple and looked almost like her other gowns, but was much heavier and was made of much finer material. The necklace fit in perfectly with the dress. It wasn't obscured in any way. The maids tied up her sandals and placed the veil over her head. She looked every inch of a goddess. The maids stepped back and admired their handy work. They saw a young beautiful woman standing in front of them, with the whole world at her feet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hector had woken up to his brother barging into the room. "Wake up Hector, wake up!"

"You do know that once I am married, you can't just come barging in here like that you know. You may see something you may not want to see."

"Yes, well lucky for you, you will have someone else to look after you, and I can go back to charming the young ladies."

Hector laughed and got out of bed. A servant walked in with bath water. Hector gave Paris a sideways look.

"Don't give me that look Hector. You and I both know you need one, and it's your wedding day after all. Please, enlighten us please."

Hector sighed and laughed. "All right. I guess I can chance to humor you." Hector undressed and got into the bath. The warm water loosened up his muscles. He leaned back as the servant washed his hair. Hector relaxed and listened to the city below. They were all joyous about the special occasion today. Hector got out and dried himself off. He put his uniform on and left his hair untied to fall down. He looked himself over and gave himself a thumbs up. Paris agreed and they went in search of their father.

* * *

King Priam was greeting guests as they entered the great hall. Everyone that was of some importance was there. It seemed as if the entire city was invited to this wedding. Everyone finally got settled and the wedding began. Prince Hector walked to the front of the hall and waited for Anama. Paris stood next tom him and gave him an encouraging pat on the back. The music began and the doors to the hall opened. King Priam appeared and held out his arm. A hand with golden bracelets reached out and took his arm. Hector looked up to find an angel walking next to his father. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She looked like heaven itself. She walked down the aisle with grace and it seemed as if she was floating. She arrived to the front of the hall and stood next to Hector. The priest began the ceremony and Hector didn't pay attention. All he kept thinking about was the beautiful creature that stood next him. When the ceremony was over he turned to her and kissed her. They were officially married, and were joined together for eternity.

The celebration that evening was one of excitement. There was food everywhere and wine flowing. No one was ever hungry or left thirsty. Hector and Anama danced together and were then separated by people who wanted to see them. Anama was subjected to dance with many men, and would occasionally get stepped on. Finally, Paris stepped in and saved her from a very big guy that was to dance with her next. He would surely kill her if he lost his balance.

"Thank you Paris. I feared for my life for a moment there."

"Don't worry. You are my sister now, I have to protect you every chance I can."

Anama laughed. "Yes that is true. How are you holding up tonight?"

"I am well. You? You look as if you could fall asleep right here."

"I probably could. This dress seems as if it weighs more than I. It probably does but still,"

"Say no more. Come." He dragged her to Hector. Hector had been taken aside by the businessman of the city and was discussing what would happen to the city once he was in rule. He was getting quite tired of all this business talk when he saw his wife being drug behind Paris towards them.

"If you would excuse me gentleman." He walked over to meet Paris.

"Here brother. She is your wife and I have not seen you two be together for more than 10 minutes. Now go, dance drink, do whatever, I will keep the dogs away." He smiled and walked off, intercepting anyone who tried to cut in with the bride.

"Paris, he is one of a kind. I'll have to thank him one day for this."

"Yes, me too." Hector just continued to stare at Anama.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Hector laughed. "Well, you do actually." Anama's hands went up to her face in a flash.

"What, what's on my face?"

"Well, let me take a look, you have a nose, two beautiful eyes, and amazing, kissable lips." And with that he bent down and kissed her.

"Hmmm, I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me."

"No worries."

"Ladies and Gentleman if I may have your attention!" shouted King Priam. "Hector, Anama, please." He beckoned them forward. They walked up to him and stood next to him. "It gives me great pleasure to announce that my son has found someone that will truly make him happy. I wish them all the best, for now they must retire." The crowd roared and Hector and Anama ran from the room barely containing their excitement to finally be alone with one another.

They ran all the way to Hectors room. Anama's things were already moved in and unpacked while the wedding was tacking place. Hector picked her up, and carried her to the bed. He placed her down and went to lock the door. While he did this, Anama took of her jewelry and started to take out her hair. Hector came over and finished them job. He turned her around and kissed her. He ran his fingers through her hair and began to undress her. He took the last piece of clothing off. She stood there before him as a goddess. She looked beautiful. The moon shown through, landing on her features, giving her an even more majestical look. She then began to take off his uniform until he was left only in his skirt. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and removed his last piece of clothing.

They spent the night thanking every God that had ever graced the earth that they had found each other, and that they would be together for the rest of their lives.

* * *

I have no idea how weddings were performed back then so, sorry if i got it wrong. Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The morning shone with brightness and warmth that made the villagers wonder when this had happened before. The birds sang and flew around playing with one another. Children ran through the streets, laughing and not having a care in the world.

The palace was in a state of calmness for once. Everyone seemed to take things much easier than normal. Even the servants were given time to relax and do what they wanted.

Anama woke to find sunlight shining through the curtains. The sky was as blue as the water, and there was not a cloud in the sky. The breeze blew throughout the room, giving Anama a chance to get fresh air.

As she looked around, she noticed something was missing. That something was in fact her husband. She paused after thinking that.

"My husband." She whispered.

"Yes?" She looked up quickly startled. "You called me?" Hector walked into the room with a smile on his face. He brought with him breakfast for both of them, and an Iris for Anama.

"I was just wondering where you were, but now I see what you were up to." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. She just melted. She could not believe that she had married this man. He was so amazing. They broke apart and Hector handed her breakfast to her.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he questioned.

"I feel wonderful. A bit tired, but I feel like a whole new person." She smiled as she said this, and Hectors heart constricted. He loved it when she smiled.

"Well, that is wonderful." He began eating his food. Anama noticed him. He didn't exactly eat, he shoveled. She just sat and stared at him amazed. She had never seen him eat this way before. Probably because of sitting in front of royalty for so long. He noticed her staring.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Well, actually yes." She said and smiled. She wiped a few crumbs that were caught in his beard. "But, I was staring because I have never seen you eat like that before."

Hector just laughed. "Yes, well, you will notice a lot of things that are different for me when I am alone."

"Like what?" Hector looked at her and smiled. He took their breakfast platters and placed them on the table. He turned towards her and smiled.

"Well, one is that I always walk around here without clothes on. Two, from now one, I can have you whenever I want, wherever I want." He smiled and walked towards her.

She smiled. "Well, I think I can get used to those. Anything else?"

He just smiled and kissed her. They stayed in bed for the rest of the afternoon only getting up to eat something. When mid-afternoon came around, Hector got out of bed while Anama was still sleeping. He went into the chest and got riding clothes out for the both of them. He laid them on the bed and went to draw a bath for the both of them. He called for Kia and she brought in hot water to bathe in. She left the room and Hector went over to the sleeping Anama.

"Anama my love, awaken." He said as he kissed her forehead. She mumbled something non human and rolled over. Hector just smiled and whispered into her ear. "Anama, wake up. The palace is burning down."

Anama jumped up and looked over to see Hectors laughing face. "You brute! There are easier ways to wake me."

"Yes, but none as wonderful as these." He continued laughing and Anama punched in the arm. It actually hurt. He rubbed his arm as he looked at her and they both started laughing. "Come on, there is a nice hot bath waiting for us."

"Us?"

"Yes, us. Come." He dragged her out of bed and walked over to the bathing tub. He placed her in it and got in behind her. "Let me wash you."

He wet her hair and took lavender oil, the kind that he loved to smell as he lay beside her, and gently massaged it threw her hair. She moaned a little at the feeling and Hector had to restrain himself. He washed it out and started to wash her body. He watched as the water ran down her skin in little streams. When he was done she turned and faced him.

"It's your turn now." He just smiled and let her wash him. She washed his hair with his own oil and washed his body. The water glistened over his muscles and she had to restrain every feeling to not jump him there and then. 'There would be more time for that later,' she smiled to herself. They finished washing and dried off. They walked back into their room and Anama found riding pants and a tunic for her to wear. She gave Hector a questioning glance.

"What are these for?"

"Just get dressed. I have a surprise for you." He kissed her and went on getting dressed. Anama shrugged and got dressed also. She went to braid her hair but Hector stopped her.

"Leave it down. I like to see it shine in the sunlight." She smiled and left it down. "Come we must hurry."

"Where are we going?"

"You will see. Come on." He wrapped his arm around her waist and they strode out of the palace towards the stables. When they entered there were two horses saddled up and ready to be ridden. Anama looked over to Hector who had a smile of sheer pride.

"This Anama is your horse. Since Azeel died, I decided to get you a brand new one for your wedding present. Her name is Umbra."

"She is beautiful." Anama walked over to the horse. The horse was pure white and had a silver looking mane. Her eyes are what caught Anama's attention. They were as blue as the ocean and it seemed as if they could tell a story. She rubbed her nose and the horse acquired the attention.

"Come my love, we must leave soon." Anama nodded and they both mounted their horses. "We will be back soon, do not worry." He said to the guards. The rode out of the city towards the hills. When they reached the top, they dismounted and walked to the edge.

When Anama reached the edge she gasped. What lay before her was extraordinary. Ocean, as far as the eye could see stretched on for miles in every direction. The sun was just setting and it cast a beautiful trail along the ocean water top.

"I knew you always wanted to see the ocean, so here she is. Isn't she beautiful?"

Anama couldn't say anything. She was absorbed in the beauty of the water. What lies beneath the vast openness of the water? She was so absorbed in looking out over the ocean she didn't realize Hector placing a blanket on the ground and basket of food.

"Anama my love." She broke out of her dream and looked over towards Hector. There he sat on a blanket with a basket of food and a bottle of wine. "Join me." She smiled and walked over to him.

"What is all this about?"

"I can't indulge my wife in the beauties of our world?" he asked in mock innocence.

"Yes you can but it seems so, so," she couldn't think of the right word. "It seems as if you're doing a lot for me lately."

"Well of course, you are my wife if I'm not mistaken." Anama just laughed. She took some food out of the basket and began eating. She took a glass of wine that Hector poured and looked over the ocean.

"It is so beautiful. As a child I would dream of swimming in the ocean and being able to live freely."

"And now you can." She looked over to Hector to see him with a sad look upon his face.

"What is wrong?" she asked. Hector looked up at her with sorrowful eyes. "Hector," she didn't get much else out because he stood up and went to the edge. She stood up and went to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hector, tell me what troubles you." Hector sighed and turned to her.

"I wished this wouldn't have to happen. Anama," he sighed. "I must leave Troy on official business. There are allies that need to be won and I am afraid that I am the one to go. I know it is sudden, just after our wedding, but I must go. This pains me to say this but it must be done."

Anama sighed and looked towards the ocean. "How long will you be gone?" she dreaded the answer, for if it pained Hector to say, then it would be for quite awhile.

"4 months at least." Anama lowered her head and began to cry. "Shhh my love, please do not cry. It pains me to see you this way. If there was any other way, believe me,"

"I know. It is your duty as future king of Troy. Don't worry, I shall be fine. As long as you return to me safely, I will be fine." She smiled up at him with tear stains on her cheeks and kissed him.

"Come, we must get back before it is to dark." They packed up their belongings and left back for Troy. They went back into their quarters spending the night in each others embrace, making love and wishing for the sun to never rise.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hector awoke the next morning to the skies presenting dark and graying clouds. He knew it would not be a fit day for travel. The Gods would be against them on this day, and that is not what someone wanted or needed while traveling.

He looked over to the sleeping form nestled into his chest. The peaceful look that he saw there made him want to never move. She seemed so content on where she was, Hector hated to disturb her. He slowly crawled out from underneath her, making sure she didn't wake. He lied her back down and covered her. He stood there watching her as she slept. She looked so beautiful. He pushed a stray piece of blonde hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

Kia had brought up hot water for Hector to bathe in. He slid down into the tub and relaxed. He didn't know how long it would be till he would have a bath again.

When he was finished, he walked over to where his uniform hung. He began to place on his armor and other necessities. He began thinking on what it would be like to be gone from Anama for so long. 4 months was a long time to be away from his newlywed wife. He finished dressing and gathered all he would need for his trip.

When he was done, he placed everything by the door. A servant took his belongings and took them down to the stables. Hector walked back to the bed to say goodbye to his angel. He sat down and watched her as she slept. He took his hand and stroked her face. Her eyes began to flutter and she awoke. She looked up to him with a smile, but that smile soon disappeared as she realized what today was. She leaned up and sat there.

"When are you to leave?" she asked with a bit of sadness.

"In a few minutes." Anama just nodded and looked out the window to the skies. She knew they would not have an easy travel. "Anama."

She turned to look at him and what he saw made his heart break in two. Streams of tears coursed there way down her cheeks. Her eyes red and puffy. He took his hands and cradled her face.

"I will be back soon. Please my love, do not fret."

"I know. It is just that you leave so soon, I just," she trailed off as more tears made there way down her cheeks. Hector kissed them away and brought her face up to meet him.

"Look at me. It will pass by quickly believe me. But you must keep yourself busy and not sit and mope or else you will make yourself insane. Understand?"

Anama just nodded her head. "Yes. I just hate to see you go."

"That is why I am saying goodbye to you here. I could not bear to say goodbye at the gates for I would never leave. Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't stop loving me."

Anama cried even harder and Hector kissed her. "I will never stop loving you. As long as I live, you will always have my love, wherever you go."

Hector smiled and kissed her one last time. He looked into her brown eyes and saw pure love and devotion in them. He felt so proud to have her as his own. He kissed her forehead and rose from the bed.

"I will be back soon my love." Anama nodded not trusting her voice.

Hector walked to the door, and with one last glance towards Anama, he left. Anama broke down in tears. She buried her face into the pillow and cried. She sat there what seemed forever, but it was only about five minutes, but it felt like an eternity.

She got out of bed and placed her robe on. She walked to the balcony and looked over to the stables. She saw Hector ready to mount his horse. He was talking with one of his soldiers. The soldiers mounted their horses, and she saw Hector take one last glance towards her. She put her hand up, as a farewell gesture while fresh tears cascaded down her face. He waved back and mounted his horse. They rode out of the gates of Troy, and out of Anama's sight.

She stood there for what seemed like an eternity, when Kia walked in with hot water. Anama knew that she had to keep herself occupied or else she would go mad. She just hoped the time passed quickly and Hector returned home safely.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A month had gone by, and no word as to how Hector was came. Anama grew impatient. They would have at least sent them some kind of news as to what was happening.

She stormed down the halls and burst into the Great Hall. King Priam looked up with surprise as his daughter stormed up to him.

"We have not heard one word concerning anything happening to my husband. Where are they? Wouldn't you think that they would have sent us something! At least to tell us that they were okay? At least that. It doesn't have to be full of description; just a couple of words saying they are fine would be enough for me! Honestly! Why haven't they sent something?" she yelled while pacing back and forth in front of King Priam.

"My child calm down."

"I am calm; I just don't see why they haven't told us anything!"

"My dear, come, sit." Anama walked over and sat next to King Priam. "Anama, my daughter, it takes at least a month to get to their destination. I'm sure they are waiting until they get there to send us word. I am sure everything is alright."

"Ugh, I know, I just feel so helpless! I wish I knew what was going on. I feel useless!"

"I know. But there is nothing you nor I nor anyone else can do about it. When they want to send us word then they will. Until then, you must make the best out of it."

"How come you're always right?" she said with a sigh and a small tug at the corner of her lips.

"My dear, I am a King! I am expected to always be right and to always know everything that is happening in my kingdom. Now tell me, what is going on with you? What has been keeping you busy?"

Anama shifted slightly. 'Should I tell him?' she thought.

"Anama? What troubles you child? I can see in your eyes something is amiss, please, tell me."

Anama sighed. She turned to face the King. He always gave her good advice and surely he could help her with this situation.

"Well, I wasn't quite sure at first. I was beginning to feel a bit sick a week ago and I just thought it was from the food, but it continued throughout the days and nights. So I went to the healer. She confirmed that I was at least a few weeks pregnant. I am with child my lord." She looked down to the ground.

King Priam began to laugh. Anama looked up at him like he was crazy.

"Why are you so distraught about this my child? This is a joyous time! You are going to have my son's child! This is a joyous occasion! You should be happy about this."

"I am, I just, am nervous about this whole thing."

"Anama my dear, my wife was the same way. When she had found out she was pregnant with Hector, she was so nervous and scared she didn't talk to me for a week! I tried to talk with her but she avoided me at all costs. I even had to sleep in a different room! I was so distraught I moped around the palace for at least a week. Finally she told me what was wrong with her, and I couldn't have been anymore happier. I was going to be a father. That feeling is so wonderful. It feels as if you are walking on air. Never should you have any fear. If you need to talk, or deal with something, you know I am here to help you in whatever way I can. That is my grandson you are carrying, and I will be damned if he doesn't grow to be big and strong just because his mother was scared. I will always be here for you, remember that."

Anama smiled and hugged him. "Thank you. I don't know why I was so scared, it seems silly now I just, I don't know. I guess it's natural for someone to be scared right?"

"Precisely my dear, but it is never natural to hide your feelings from someone who can help you. Now, come, we must see what we need done, for this baby will have whatever it desires! Come, come."

He dragged Anama from the Great Hall and took her to the designers where they would build and make everything for the baby's arrival.

* * *

Please review…I know I haven't updated in awhile and the chapters are kind of short, but bare with me. Please tell me what you think! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Anama kept herself busy by helping the seamstresses with the baby's new clothing. Anama would wake every morning at 2 hours past sunrise. She would get up, take a bath, eat breakfast, but then just throw it up later, and would go down to the seamstresses and begin sewing her child's clothing. When lunch time came, she would go and eat lunch with King Priam and discuss the outcome of the child's room. After lunch she would go and help design the baby's room. She was dead set on the child being a girl, but being cautious, she made the room livable for any gender.

* * *

2 months had gone by and still no word from Hector. Anama was beginning to worry, but the healer told her that to much stress would endanger her and the baby, so Anama tried to calm herself has much as she could, which was often.

"King Priam, have you heard anything concerning Hector?"

"My child, how many times have I asked you, do not call me King Priam, it makes me feel like I still overpower you. Please, you are my daughter now and may call me father if you wish. Anything but King Priam."

"Sorry." She said with a small smile.

"And to answer your question, no, I haven't heard anything from Hector."

"But it has been three months! Surely they have had time to send us something!"

"Anama, please calm down. Remember what Sena said?"

"I know too much stress can cause harm to me and the baby. I just wish I new what was happening."

* * *

A week went by and Anama could feel her baby. Her stomach was beginning to grow and she was so proud of it. She was in the Great Hall sitting on the balcony drawing what she imagined the crib to look like, when a guard stormed through the doors.

"Your highness! An urgent letter from Prince Hector!" Anama stood dropping her paper and pencil and ran over to King Priam.

"Father what is it?"

King Priam seemed as if he was in a daze. He looked over to his daughter and saw the urgency and anticipation in her eyes.

"It seems as if they are to stay for another month or so."

"What! This is ridiculous. How can they stay for another month? It is absurd. They have been gone long enough! What is so important that they have to stay for another month?"

"Anama! Calm yourself child. Think of the baby."

"I am! I'm just angry. What do they have to do that would have them stay for another month?"

"My lady. Prince Hector saved this just for you. You are to read it when you are alone."

"O, uh, thank you." She took the parchment and recognized the writing. It was Hectors alright. She ran her fingers over his writing. "Um, if you will excuse me father,"

"Of course."

She quickly strode from the Great Hall and up to her chambers. She was nervous as to what the letter would say if she was to read it in private. Would it be good or bad? She desperately hoped for the good. She closed and locked her door and went to the balcony. That is the one place where she could think, with the peace from her room, and the ocean in the distance, she slowly opened the letter and read what awaited her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Anama sat at the balcony battling within her thoughts as to what the letter could possibly say. To be truthful, she was scared. She knew that she shouldn't worry, they would be fine, but something in the back of her mind kept telling her that everything was not alright.

With a deep breath, she opened the letter to reveal Hectors crisp handwriting.

_My beloved Anama,_

_I write to you with utter importance. In my stay here in Sparta, it has fallen upon my ears the news of Thessaly fall to Agamemnon. When Thessaly was over run, Agamemnon inquired as to the state of their daughter, Amaryllis, for she was to be Agamemnon's personal servant. She came forth to show herself, but Agamemnon knew that this was not the princess of Thessaly. He inquired as to who the real princess was and where she was located. The parents told them of what happened when she was born. They told of her true name, Anama. Agamemnon told the royal family that this was not the true daughter of Thessaly, for just a month before, a child named Anama was married to the prince of Troy. _

_As of this moment, there are people on the lookout for you. I do not want you to leave the palace without and escort or bodyguard along side of you. Only leave the palace when needed. I know that this seems to be a bit of a stretch, but it is true. Please be careful my love. I have informed my father about this and he is probably forming men to protect you. I know that this is the last thing you expected to hear from your husband, but know that I love you deeply and am trying with everything I have to get home soon. Please be patient and be careful. I can't lose you. Just for precaution, keep a dagger with you at all times, just to be careful. I love you with all of my heart and cannot wait for our reunion when I return. _

_Your love,_

_Hector_

_Please be careful and heed my warning._

Anama re-read the letter over again to make sure she read it right. It didn't lie. There were people coming after her. She knew that this life was too good to be true. She looked out over the city of Troy and looked at the market buzzing with activity.

She sighed and turned from the balcony. She took the letter and placed it inside of her jewelry box that sat upon her vanity. She looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe that this was happening. There was a knock on her door. She strode over and opened it.

King Priam stood on the other side with a small smile on his face. "Hello child. I trust you heard?" Anama nodded.

"Please," she stood aside and let King Priam enter. "I understand what this means. I can only imagine what this is doing to your mind. It must be running a mile a minute."

Anama just smiled and nodded. "I just don't know what to do. Should I leave? That seems like the best thing to do. I don't want to bring harm to Troy and I will if I continue to stay here and,"

King Priam stopped her with a raise of his hand. "Don't say such things child. You will do more harm to yourself if you leave. Did you forget about the tiny being inside of you? You will cause more harm to yourself if you leave than if you stay here. Don't do anything to rash. Besides, I can't let my daughter and my grand child leave when there is trouble. You can't always run form trouble dear. Sometimes you have to face it head on."

"Yes I know but, what if they find me? What am I supposed to do? Give up?"

"Heavens no! You put up a fight for yourself and your child. I know that you can defend yourself if need be. Let us just see what happens. We will decide what to do when the time comes. Alright?"

Anama just nodded. "Alright then. Now, I'm hungry and I am sure that you are too. Let us go get something to eat and you can tell me of the progress you have made with decorations and clothing. Come." He wrapped his arm around Anama and led her out of her room towards the Great Hall.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A week had gone by and Anama was in her room sewing clothes for the baby. She hadn't been anywhere in Troy without an escort, just as Hector had asked. She did it for him and also for herself. She knew that people would be after her, so she took every precaution.

Anama had a soldier stationed outside of her room at all times. She would wake in the morning and get ready for the day. Afterwards, she would leave her rooms towards the Great Hall with the soldier not to far away. Everywhere she went, the soldier was close behind. He didn't stay to close, for he wanted her to have her privacy, but he was close enough if anything were to happen. When it was time for bed, the soldier would check her rooms to make sure everything was clear. He then would stand outside of her room throughout the night. There were guards stationed outside the palace watching over the balcony that lead to her room, just to make sure no one slid through. Anama knew it was a bit much, but King Priam insisted that everything be taken into account.

* * *

Anama awoke the next day to sunshine streaming through the curtains. She dragged herself out of the bed and went to the balcony. She looked out over the city towards the ocean. She saw a small dot on the horizon. She could not make out what it was for it was to far away. She quickly got dressed and ran towards the Great Hall where she knew King Priam would be.

"Father!" she yelled as she burst through the doors of the hall.

"What my child? What is the matter?"

"There is something off of the horizon. I can't make out what it is but there is something there."

Just then, the bell had rung indicating a ship off of the shores of Troy. King Priam and Anama ran over to the window and looked out over to the ocean. There, in the brightness of the sun, was the ship that held the Princes of Troy. Anama's face grew with a smile as she turned to King Priam and gave him a hug.

"Quickly darling, go and get cleaned up, we will meet them at the entrance, go!"

Anama ran to her room with the soldier not far behind. She had already gotten ready that morning, but nothing eccentric. She walked over to the wash basin and washed her face. She walked to the mirror and sat down while Kia did her hair and makeup. Kia pulled half of her hair back and placed a crown on top of her head made of gold. She then outlined Anama's eyes in kohl, and gave her a dress to change into. Anama quickly put her shoes on and ran back towards the entrance to the palace.

At the entrance were many of King Priam's subjects and council men. She walked over to them and greeted them with a smile.

"My you got ready fast." Said King Priam.

Anama laughed. "Yes, well. I was excited."

"Ah, yes. I believe we all are." They heard the city of Troy yelling and rejoicing in the Princes arrival in Troy. They waited while the royal party made their way up the steps.

Anama got distracted by Briseis, the niece of King Priam. They began talking and laughing about how good it was that the princes were home safely.

Anama turned back around to find Hector looking at her with a smile. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh, I never want to let you go, ever." She said into his shoulder.

"I missed you my love. How are you?"

"I'm good." Anama looked over his shoulder to the woman that stood next to Paris. "Who is she?" she motioned with her head.

"Oh, that is Helen."

Anama looked at him with a shocked face. "Helen of Sparta?"

"Helen of Troy." She heard Paris say. She looked at Hector and he just shrugged. King Priam led Helen to her rooms for she had a long journey.

"Anama, please follow me." Said King Priam.

"Yes father." She gave one last kiss to Hector and made her way after King Priam. She took one last glance at Hector and walked through the doors and down the hallway.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Anama made her way down the hallway towards the room were Helen would be staying. Anama noticed it was also Paris's room. Anama walked in the door to find King Priam giving her a tour of the room and the servants unpacking her things.

"Ah, Anama. Helen, I would like you to meet my new daughter in law, Anama. She has previously been married to Hector."

"Hello." Said Anama.

"Hello." Said Helen very timidly.

"Anama, would you please be as kind as to show Helen around the palace?"

"Sure, father."

"Wonderful. Well ladies, I must take my absence, call me if you need anything. It is a pleasure to have you here my dear." He kissed Helen on the head and walked out of the room leaving Helen and Anama in a somewhat uncomfortable silence.

"Are you hungry?" asked Anama.

"Oh, starved."

"Good. So am I. Come, I will have the cooks prepare us something."

"O I couldn't put them that."

"Oh, don't worry. I do it all the time. They rather enjoy it actually. Come."

Anama walked out of the rooms with Helen close to her side. They made their way down to the kitchens where Anama asked Marilla to make them something. Marilla smiled and shooed them out of the kitchen.

"Well, since it will take her awhile, let us go and sit." Anama walked into the Hall and sat down at her spot at the table. "Here, I'll let you sit in Hectors spot. Just don't tell him." Anama laughed and Helen sat down with a smile.

"Thank you."

"So, how have you been holding up? I hope the people here haven't been rude. If they have tell me and I will take care of them."

"Oh no, everyone has been positively wonderful. Even King Priam, I have heard of his generosity and his careness for others. He truly is a man of many talents."

"Yes he is. Believe me."

Helen smiled. "If you don't mind my asking, how have you been? I have heard of the travesties that Agamemnon has done and I can only imagine what it must be like to see your home taken over."

"Well, to be honest with you, I don't really remember anything of Thessaly. I was only a baby when I was taken from there to live here in Troy. I have never been to Thessaly and don't plan on going."

Anama saw the puzzled look on her face. Anama smiled, "Well, I see I have confused you."

"Yes you certainly have." Helen smiled.

"Well, after dinner we will take a walk around the palace and I will relive my story to you. How is that?" asked Anama.

"That sounds wonderful." Said Helen.

"My ladies! Your dinner is served." Said Marilla. Through the doors came servants bringing them there food. They placed a plate in front of Helen and another in front of Anama. Of course there was much more on Anama's plate seeing as she was pregnant.

"You sure do eat a lot." Said Helen.

Anama just laughed. "Yes, well, I am eating for two nowadays."

"O my goodness. Are you pregnant?" asked Helen with a smile.

"Yes I am." Said Anama with pride in her voice.

"How has Hector taken the news?"

"Well, uh, I haven't actually told him yet. He only returned today and I haven't had any time to talk with him, with you being here and showing you around,"

"Oh. I didn't know I was such a burden."

Anama slapped herself mentally. "No, Helen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound that way, I meant that with everything going on around here, what with you arriving and Hector being in meetings for the rest of the night, that there was no way that I could talk to him. I never meant that you being here was a burden, I truly didn't. If it sounded that way I am truly sorry, my emotions are kind of out there lately and I say things that sound totally wrong and I am still rambling, sorry."

Helen just laughed. "No, I'm sorry, everyone here has been so grateful to me and I had no room as to accuse any of you that me being here was a burden on you. I am sorry."

"Well, since we're both sorry, let us forget this matter and enjoy this tasty food that is calling my name."

"You sure do not seem like a princess."

"Well, I try not to. I hate all the formalities, grant it, it is wonderful to not have to wash your on clothes, but I know what it's like to be a commoner, and I don't want to put that on anyone. I try and make everyone equal and the same as much as possible."

"You will make a wonderful queen someday." Said Helen.

"I am told that always, but to be truthful, I'm terrified. I know nothing of being a queen or being a ruler of something. I feel so much like a fish out of water."

"I felt the same way when I was married. It will pass. Believe me. I also used to throw myself into my people. Until I met Paris."

"Yes. How did you meet Paris? If you don't mind my asking?"

"No. While Paris and Hector were there, we instantly felt something for one another. It is kind of hard to explain, but we knew that we were destined to be together, although I was married to Menelaus. Paris made me feel like I was alive again. Before I was just a ghost living in Sparta. Now, I feel like I am alive again and I feel like a whole new person."

"Well, I see Paris finally found a winner." Anama smiled at Helen and Helen returned it.

"Come. Let me show you around the palace and then we will call it a night. Sound good?"

"Yes, sounds wonderful."

They got up and left the hall. Anama showed Helen around the grounds, showed her where meetings were held, were the gardens were, everything in the palace she needed to know, Anama showed her.

"Well, it is very late, and I am sure you are tired. I know I am. So, I leave you here at your rooms and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Yes. Thank you so much for everything." Helen gave Anama a hug and went into her rooms. Anama went to her own rooms. When she entered, she found Hector standing off to the side, staring at the city.

"Hello darling." She said. Hector turned to see his wife standing a little ways off. She noticed the sad expression on his face. "Darling, what's wrong? You look terrible."

"Anama. I am worried. I know that my brother is somewhat immature, but when I look into his eyes, I can tell that he is truly in love with this woman. This is not just a small time infatuation like every other. This is love. And it scares me to know that Menelaus will no don't notice his wife missing, and surely that will cause a war on Troy. I couldn't bear to see my city go down in flames for one woman. But knowing that my brother would do anything for this woman makes me rethink my actions. I just don't know what to do."

"Sh. Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be alright. You are a great leader, my love, and quite frankly the best son and brother anyone has ever had, but you have to let things go sometimes. You can't fix everything. I know you want to but you can't. I know that you feel ill about Helen being here and of the war that could come, but you have to let some things be. Some things are meant to happen. If Paris is truly in love with this woman, then let him be. For he has never had happiness like this before. Let him enjoy it while he can. Hm?"

Hector smiled at his wife. "How do you always know what to say?"

"Well, I don't know, to tell you the truth, I kind of went out on a limb for that speech." She laughed.

"Are you alright my love?"

"Yes why?" Anama looked at him strangely.

"You look a bit peeked. Are you ill?"

"Um, well, you could say that. Hector, I wanted to tell you earlier but we were both caught up in matters,"

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"Um, well, wow, I never thought this would be so hard to tell you,"

"You can tell me,"

"Um, Hector, I'm pregnant."

Hector looked at her as if she had grown two heads. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant. I found out a couple of weeks after you had left for Sparta."

Hector stood and strode over to the balcony to look over the city. Anama stood also and slowly approached him.

"Are you angry?" she asked very timidly.

Hector spun around to her making her flinch. "Angry? How could I possibly be angry!" he shouted. "I am going to be a father!" He picked up Anama and spun her around, kissing her as much as he could. "Thank you." He said as he placed her on the ground.

"It wasn't just me you know." She said with a smile.

"Yea I know. Ah, you have no idea how happy this makes me."

"O I can imagine." She said with a smile.

They went to bed that night with thoughts and hopes for their future together.

* * *

Wow, that was long, so please review and tell me what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

1

Chapter 19

Anama woke the next day before dawn. She looked over to find Hector sound asleep. She took her hand and stroked his face, basking in the knowledge that he was finally home. Home to watch her grow big with their child, home to watch him grow, home to spend the rest of their days with each other.

She continued to stroke his face. She brushed a few stray hairs out of his eyes and kissed him on the temple. She noticed him beginning to stir.

Hector opened his eyes to find his beautiful wife watching him. He smiled up towards her.

"Good morning my love." he whispered.

Anama smiled. "Good morning." she said. She gave him a kiss on the lips and pulled away.

Hector looked into her brown eyes and suddenly noticed them become very wide. Anama shot up from the bed and ran to the chamber pot and emptied her stomach. Hector went to her and pulled her hair away from her face.

Anama finished emptying her stomach and sat back against the bed. She wiped her mouth off and laid her head on the bed.

"Are you all right?" Hector asked.

"Yes. This is the only thing I hate about being pregnant. I can't eat anything for fear of throwing up. And I am afraid that if I am in a meeting and need to throw up, I am afraid I won't make it in time. It is absolutely horrible." she said.

Hector only smiled and wiped her brow. "It will be over soon. I wish I could tell you everything would be all right but I would be lying." he smiled.

Anama laughed. "Yes well. Hopefully this sickness will be over soon and I can get back to normal."

Anama rose with the help of Hector and walked to the washing basin. She placed some cold water on her face and washed her mouth out.

She took down her hair and ran her brush through it. Her curls were unnaturally curly today. She began pinning her hair up when the bells sounded. Anama dropped her brush and stared out across the city towards the ocean.

Hector walked briskly towards the balcony and looked over to the sea, where thousands of ships were spotted off of the horizon.

Anama stood very slowly, looking out to the horizon. She placed her hand on her belly and looked over towards Hector.

Hector turned back and went to get dressed. Anama walked out onto the balcony to see thousands of ships in the distant horizon.

The town was in a uproar. Everyone was running about, trying to get home. Women grabbed their children while the men ran to try and help in any way they could. Soldiers ran to the palace to obtain their weapons and receive orders from Prince Hector.

Anama turned to see Hector getting dressed into his military outfit. He put on his skirt and armor and tied his sandals. Anama grabbed his helmet as he finished with his sandals. He looked up to see Anama running her hand along the helmet. He grabbed her hand and lifted her chin.

"I will come back to you, don't worry. Today is nothing. Don't worry."

He kissed her deeply and took his helmet from her hands. He walked to the door and took one last glance towards Anama. She had tears falling from her cheeks and a hand resting on her belly. He gave her a slight smile and exited.

Anama let the tears fall freely. She walked to the balcony and watched as the ships came closer and closer.

* * *

Sorry i havent updated in awhile...i kind of put it on hiatus because ive been a bit busy. So i apologize for not updating, but i assure you i will indeed finish this story soon. Mark my words! Please let me know what you think, i know its short, but next one will be longer i promise! 


	20. Chapter 20

1

Chapter 20

Anama rushed to see King Priam. She ran all over the palace looking for him. She ran to his rooms, to the meeting hall; he was nowhere. She ran into the Great Hall to find him praying in front of the God.

"Father!" she yelled. King Priam stood and faced her. "Did you see? Did you see the ships? There's hundreds, thousands! What are we going to do?" she rambled.

"Sh, calm down my child. Hector has a plan, do not worry."

"How am I not supposed to worry when I see thousands of ships coming towards our country, and seeing my husband ride out to meet them?"

"We have survived for many years behind these walls, we will outlive this one."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, silent tears falling from her eyes.

King Priam smiled. "Come. We will go and watch."

King Priam grabbed her hand and led her to the sitting area where they could watch what was happening. King Priam sat Anama down in her seat, which sat directly next to his. He sat down and watched the madness unfold.

Anama watched as soldiers rode out on their horses and directly to their stations. She had to admit, Hector did a fine job training the army. She still felt uneasy about the whole thing.

The soldiers rode out towards the sea. The ships came in one after another. Anama could see in the far distance, small figures fighting one another. It felt like eternity when finally the Trojan soldiers came riding back to the walls.

"Anama, go and make sure you have water and clean clothes for Hector, hm?"

Anama only nodded and walked to her room. She called for Kia to bring some water for Hector so he could take a bath. She grabbed his blue robe with white stripes and placed it next to the tub.

She walked over to the balcony and watched as the soldiers rode into the walls, placing their armor and weapons back into the shelter.

Kia walked in with two tubs of hot water and poured them into the tub.

"Is there anything else my lady?" she asked quietly.

Anama just shook her head. "No that will be all Kia."

Kia bowed and left the room.

No more than five minutes later, Hector came in with sweat pouring down his face, and weapons and armor red with blood.

He through them in the corner and began undressing.

"There is a bath ready for you." she said quietly.

Hector had barely heard her. He turned to see her leaning against a pillar, staring at him intently. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to her. He stroked her face with his hand and Anama leaped into his arms.

"Oh, I have never been so scared in my whole life." she whispered.

Hector only closed his eyes and hugged her tighter. They stood there for what seemed like eternity until Anama pulled away.

"You should really take a bath." she said with a small smile.

Hector laughed and gave her a kiss. He walked over to the bath and undressed. He sank into the hot water, letting the warmth relax his hard worked muscles.

Anama took a sponge and began bathing him. She washed his hair, which was in dire need of a cleaning, and rubbed in a few oils. She massaged his shoulders and back, trying to loosen the tension that was built up.

She received a few groans from him and she smiled. She left him there to finish soaking and went to sit on the balcony. She watched the ships being pulled onto shore, and thousands of tiny little men running about.

She felt a pair of strong arms rap around her waist, lightly stroking the ever growing child within. She wasn't big yet, she was still small, but that would change in time.

"What do you think it will be?" Hector asked quietly.

Anama smiled. "Well, I hope it's a little girl."

"A girl? Why would you want a girl? Why not a have a son, a son that will grow strong and tall and carry after his father."

"Because, if he turns out anything like you or Paris, then I would most likely be sent to an early grave." she said with a smile.

"Come, remove yourself from this balcony. What you see in the distance will only make you more troubled."

"Well what else am I supposed to do? You are going to a meeting and I am to be stuck here with nothing to do."

"How did you know I was going to a meeting?"

Anama smiled, "Because, after every battle, you always have a meeting." she smiled. "Why do you think I picked out your meeting robe?"

"You are a clever one my love. Come, I am sure Helen needs some company."

Anama sighed. "Very well."

* * *

Anama walked up to the doors that led to Paris' room. She knocked a couple of times and waited for Helen to answer. No one came to the door, so Anama tried knocking again.

"Excuse me my lady." said a servant. Anama turned to see a young woman holding a basket of clothing. "Miss Helen has gone to the gardens for the afternoon."

"Ah, thank you." said Anama. The servant bowed and continued on her way.

Anama walked into the gardens to find Helen sitting by the flower bed, dazing off into another world. She calmly walked over and sat down next to her. She didn't notice Anama sit next to her. Anama placed her hand gently on Helen's arm.

"Helen?" she asked. Helen turned and saw Anama sitting next to her.

"Oh, Anama. I didn't see you there. How are you?"

"I am well. The real question is how are you? You seem lost. What troubles you?" she asked with concern. Although Helen was the cause of this war, she couldn't deny the fact that she felt sorry for her.

"I just, I just wish that I could go back home, tell Menelaus that it meant nothing, that this war shouldn't happen,"

"Listen, you and I both now that if you were to go back to Menelaus, he would kill you with his own hands, and this war would still happen. Do you really think that this is about getting you back? Agamemnon has wanted to take control of Troy for years, he finally has found a reason to wage a war on Troy. Don't you see? He is using you as a pawn in his little game. He is using you to finally have an excuse to take control of Troy. This war would have happened sooner or later you know that. You just seemed to make it happen a little early."

"I could run away. Take a horse, ride away from here."

"That would do no good. They would still fight us, they wouldn't believe you left. They would tear every thing down in this city looking for you. It's best you stay here, where we can protect you."

Helen nodded and let tears fall freely from her eyes.

"I am always here for you, understood? If you ever need anything, please, do not hesitate to ask. I want to help you, I just want to help someone! Do you know that being pregnant is not all glamorous. I can't do the normal things I used to, I can barely go anywhere without having to throw up my breakfast, lunch or my dinner!"

Helen laughed at the words Anama spoke.

"Ah she does laugh. I was beginning to think you were barren from all sorts of emotions."

"I've never had an opportunity to use them."

"Well, you will know that you live here. Come, let us go and get something to eat while the men are talking of war and tactics. Come!" said Anama as she drug Helen to the kitchens.


	21. Chapter 21

1

Chapter 21

Anama dropped Helen at her door after they had dinner.

"Well, here you are." said Anama.

"Anama, I want to thank you for what you have done for me. No one has done anything that thoughtful before. You are a true friend."

"Just remember that I am always here for you. Whatever you need, please, tell me and I will try my hardest to do all I can."

Helen smiled and gave Anama a hug.

"Good night." said Helen.

"Good night."

Helen closed her door and Anama went in search of her husband. She went to their rooms and walked in.

The fire was lit and Hector sat on the edge of the bed. As she entered the room, Hector stood to his feet.

"There you are. I was so worried about you. Do you remember what I told you?"

Anama sighed. "Don't go anywhere without telling you and make sure I have a guard with me at all times. Hector, I was with Helen all afternoon. We walked the palace, ate dinner, and I took her back to her rooms. That is all. There was no need for a guard."

"Yes there is. Someone could easily enter the palace and take you without anyone knowing!"

"Hector please, calm down. Why are you so angry all of a sudden? What happened at the meeting?"

Hector sighed and sat down on the bed. Anama saw the turmoil in his eyes. She sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"What is wrong?" she whispered.

"Paris is to fight tomorrow." he said plainly.

"Paris? Why would he want to fight? Who is he fighting?" asked Anama.

"He is going to fight Menelaus for Helen."

"What! Paris can barely fight a soldier who is just learning how to fight. How could he possibly think he is going to win? The boy has no chance."

"Then he will die trying."

"Listen to you. You sound defeated. How can you let your only brother fight a man who will no doubt kill him in the first swing? Paris is not a fighter."

"What would you have me do?" asked Hector slightly annoyed.

"Talk him out of it. Tell him that this is not the way to win Helen. We don't need to fight Menelaus. Fifty thousand Greeks did not cross the sea just to watch your brother fight. You know this and so does everyone else. This is only a way to get Paris out of the way, and make you weaker so that they can take control of Troy."

"It is not that easy. Paris is set in his ways and he will not just sit there and wait for Menelaus to take Helen away from him and to watch his city burn!" yelled Hector.

"Yes but once Paris is dead, they will no doubt attack the wall and then you will subjected to fight! What happens if you don't make it out of this one? What happens if you bare the same fate as your brother? I can't lose you. If you died, I couldn't live." said Anama, tears forming in her eyes.

"Paris is fighting tomorrow, not me."

"That doesn't mean anything. You and I know that once Paris is taken care of, the Greeks will no doubt attack, and you will be there in the middle of the entire battle, and there is always that one chance that you could not make it."

"I am not going to die. I am going to live, to see my children as they grow, to see them marry off and have families of there own. I am going to be with you, until we grow old. There is nothing that is going to take that from me."

He raised his hand and cupped Anama's cheek as tears began falling freely from her eyes. Hector hugged her and stood there, with her in his arms, while the breeze from the night filtered its way throughout the room. Hector looked out into the night, and saw small orange lights off in the distance.

"I must see Paris." he said. He pulled away from Anama and gave her a kiss. Anama followed him to the door. As he walked off, Anama noticed a dark figure off to the right. She knew she shouldn't follow without a guard, but it would take to long for one to arrive.

She grabbed Hector's sword just in case and ran after the dark figure.

Anama took a different direction as to cut the dark figure off. She waited around the corner until the figure was within ten feet of her.

Anama jumped out and pointed the sword at the figure, stopping the person in their tracks.

"Who are you and what is your business." said Anama.

The figure stood there for a minute. It seemed as if they were trying to figure a way out of the situation.

Anama heard the figure sigh and remove the hood. There stood Helen, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Anama dropped her sword. "Helen?" she asked surprised.

"Anama." whispered Helen.

"What are you doing? I could have killed you!" she grabbed Helen into her arms.

"Please let me go!"

"No. Stop this." she embraced Helen into a hug as tears began streaming from her eyes.

"Sh." soothed Anama.

"I saw them burn. I saw them burning on the pyres. That's my fault." cried Helen as she pulled from Anama.

Anama only shook her head.

"It is. You know it is. All those widows. I still hear them screaming. There husbands died because I'm here. I'm going down to the ships." she turned and tried running but Anama grabbed her.

"No, you're not."

"I am giving myself back to Menelaus."

"It's too late for that. Do you think Agamemnon cares about his brother's marriage? This is about power. Not love."

"Paris is going to fight in the morning."

Anama nodded her head in understanding. "Yes, I know."

"Menelaus will kill him. I won't let that happen."

"Ugh, I am going to sound like my husband." said Anama quietly to herself. "It's his decision."

"No. I can't ask anyone to fight for me. I am no longer queen of Sparta."

Helen went to walk away but Anama got into her path.

"You are a princess of Troy now, just like me, and Paris needs you tonight."

Helen looked at Anama and gave her a small smile. Anama nodded to her and Helen went off in search of Paris.

Anama watched her go to Paris. She stood there for a moment, looking up into the stars, wondering what tomorrow would surely bring.

She grabbed Hector's sword and went back to there chambers to await Hector's return.


	22. Chapter 22

1

Chapter 22

The next morning, the sun rose and illuminated the sky. Soldiers getting ready for the oncoming battle between Paris and Menelaus.

Anama rose from her bed to notice Hector gone. She stepped out of bed and grabbed her robe. She walked over to the balcony and looked down to the stables.

There was Hector, grooming and feeding his horse, preparing him for battle. He placed the armor onto his horse and left to go back into the palace.

"My lady."

Anama turned to see Kia with two buckets of hot water. Anama sighed and walked over to the bathing tub. She disrobed and sank down into the hot water.

She lay there for some time, thinking about the battle that was to happen this day. She knew Paris would not win this fight, but no one could tell him any different. He would fight for his love and no one dared question him.

Anama felt a sponge grazing her back, bringing her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to see Hector kneeling behind the tub, bathing her back.

She smiled and turned back around, letting him bathe her.

"Where were you this morning?" she asked.

"Getting a few last minute things prepared for today."

Anama nodded her head and closed her eyes. Hector lathered her hair with rich smelling oils. She sat in the tub, eyes closed, basking in the feeling of Hectors hands on her skin.

"Come, you need to get ready." said Hector.

Anama stood and Hector wrapped her in her robes. She walked over to the vanity, drying her hair in the process. She sat down and began applying kohl around her eyes, making them stand out against her dark brown eyes.

Kia pulled her hair back and pinned it to the top of her head. She let the rest fall down her back in soft golden curls. She placed a golden crown on her head and went to get Anama's robes.

Anama dressed and was soon walking down the hall towards the observation balcony. She decided to take a detour and went down to the gate. She walked over to where Paris was preparing his horse.

"Paris." she said lightly.

Paris turned and looked over to Anama. He smiled a sad but caring smile. He walked over to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Oh Paris. Please be careful."

"I will try." he said.

"Just remember that she loves you. Always remember that."

Paris gave her a quick kiss and Anama left to go and watch the battle from a safer place.

She walked to the observation balcony and sat down next to King Priam. She could seedown below, hundreds of soldiers lined up in perfect order. There were even soldiers alined on the top of the wall, if need for archers ever arose.

She watched on as Hector and Paris rode out to complete the block of soldiers standing in front of the wall.

Anama noticed Helen pass them and walk up to the wall. She could fully relate to what Helen was feeling. Anama saw Paris take one last glance towards Helen and turn back to the open ground before them.

"Helen. Sit with me." said King Priam. Helen bowed her head and walked up to wear King Priam and Anama sat.

As they sat and waited, all was silent. No one dared to breathe as the suspense of this oncoming battle loomed over them.

So far there were no sign of the Greeks anywhere. The King and the two Princesses watched out over the horizon, as figures slowly made their way over the horizon, towards the gates of Troy.

Thousands of men marched their way towards Troy. Anama's stomach sank with dread. Either that or it was the baby. Anama placed her hand protectively over her stomach as she saw more Greeks coming from the horizon. It seemed as if they never ended, like they just kept coming.

Anama and Helen looked over at one another and shared the same look. Fright.

They looked back out over the ground and saw that the Greeks had stopped. Agamemnon and Menelaus moved forward, as Hector and Paris went out to meet them. They dismounted and met them face to face.

Anama and Helen's breathe hitched in their throats as Menelaus drew his sword on Paris.

Time went on as they talked. Everyone waited on pins and needles to see what would become of Troy.

They noticed Hector and Paris walk back to their horses.

"So, Paris is to fight." whispered Anama. She looked over to Helen. She looked as if she would break any second.

Anama looked back to the field as Paris drew his sword, the sword of Troy. The brothers hugged and Paris walked over to Menelaus. Hector walked back to his horse and waited to see what the battle was to show.

The battle began. Menelaus was throwing swings towards Paris, one right after the other. It took all of Paris' strength to prevent Menelaus from killing him.

Menelaus kicked Paris and sent him to the ground.

"Get up. Come on." said Anama to herself. She was praying with everything she had that Paris would survive this day.

Paris received a sword to his thigh, blood running down his leg. He scrambled back from Menelaus, trying not to be killed. Menelaus continued to advance on him.

Paris stood and took one final swing at Menelaus, but received a hit to the mouth instead.

Helen stood and ran to the wall. King Priam went to go after her but Anama beat him to it.

The two girls stood, watching out over the field towards their loved ones. King Priam stood behind them for support if need be.

Menelaus went to take a final swing when Paris scurried away, towards Hector.

"Is this what you left me for?" yelled Menelaus from the ground.

Anama wrapped her arms around Helen to give her comfort. They both watched as Paris grabbed a hold of Hector.

"Fight him, son. Fight him." said King Priam. Anama turned to look back at him. She saw the determined look on his face and turned back to watch.

Just as she turned, she saw Menelaus go for one final blow to Paris. Hector intervened by drawing his own sword and plummeting it through Menelaus.

Anama stood shocked at what she saw. Hector removed his sword as Menelaus feel to the ground.

Anama hugged Helen as they both cried. They turned to see the Greek army running towards the wall, and Hector dragging Paris to safety.

The battle between the Trojans and the Greeks ensued. Hector screamed for the archers. Anama looked around as the soldiers lined up across the wall readied their bows. The signal was released, and the archers let loose their arrows.

Everywhere Anama looked, men were fighting each other, blood spilling over the lands, men falling one right after another.

Anama kept a close eye on Hector. Hector was pushed off of his horse by the biggest man Anama had ever seen.

"You fool." whispered Anama. She watched as he cheated death many times. The man would just not give up. Hector stabbed his time after time, finally killing him.

Anama smiled and cried tears of joy. The Trojan army began moving forward. Anama had lost track of Hector, until she saw him mount his horse.

The Greek army began to retreat. Anama and Helen embraced one another. They both began crying tears of joy. Anama broke loose and hugged King Priam. He kissed her head and released her.

The Trojans came back to the wall. They put their things away and went in search of something to eat and somewhere to rest.

* * *

Anama was in Paris' room, looking after his wound. She began to stitch his leg wound when Helen entered the room. Anama gave a kiss to Paris' head and left them to themselves.

She went to her rooms to find the fire lit and Hector nowhere to be found. She changed out of her royal robes into her nightgown. She went to her vanity and took off her head piece and removed the pins from her hair. She fluffed out her hair and went to turn down the bed.

She waited for a few minutes, hoping Hector would come in any minute. When he didn't show up, she sighed to herself and got into bed. She closed her eyes, hoping to only nap so she could wake if Hector were to come to bed. The baby had other plans. She was so exhausted, she fell into a restless nights sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

1

Chapter 23

Anama awoke to the moon shining directly onto the bed. It was very vibrant on this night and Anama did not enjoy it. She got out of bed and went to the balcony to look out over the land. In the distance, she could see small orange lights, flickering with the wind.

"What are you doing up?" asked a sleepy Hector.

Anama gasped and turned to find Hector nought but three feet from her. He was in nothing but his skirt, and the moon accentuated his physique.

"Hector. When did you return?"

"About three hours ago. Why are you out here? It's freezing. Come, you'll catch a cold."

"I couldn't sleep. I decided to look at the ocean to try and calm me down."

"Sweetheart, the ocean is far away and it is dark, so I doubt you will see much." Hector walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulders and stared out into the world. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

"I was wondering what they where doing. What they were thinking about this whole mess. I don't know, for some reason I doubt they want to destroy Troy."

"Oh darling, of course they don't. They are under Agamemnon's rule. If they so much as think of not fighting, they will surely be killed."

"Oh, well I am glad you do not treat these men that way."

"Darling please, come, you need as much rest as I do. Let us go to bed."

With a kiss to her shoulder, Hector unwrapped his arms from around her waist and led her to bed.

The next morning, Anama was awoken by the urgency of making it to the bathroom. She just made when she emptied her stomach contents. She lay on the cold floor and closed her eyes. She usually threw up twice in the morning. She waited for a few minutes and then jumped back up.

When she finished emptying her stomach, she went to the wash basin and rinsed out her mouth. She washed her face and went over to her mirror to get ready for the day.

Kia had the day off because of being ill, so Anama was left to get ready herself. Seeing how she was pregnant and lazy, it took her awhile without the constant nagging of her maid.

She had finally gotten ready by applying her makeup and clothing. She tugged back half of her hair and left the rest to fall down her back. She threw her head piece on and left her rooms in search of the kitchen.

Anama didn't feel like being a princess on this day. She was to tired and ill to really care about what people thought about her.

She walked into the kitchen and began getting food. Marilla walked in to find Anama eating food off of the table that was to be served for lunch.

"Anama! What are you doing here? If you want something to eat then tell me, but don't go around eating other people food!"

The look that Marilla received from Anama made her think twice about saying anything else. It made her squirm.

"Never mind dear. You eat whatever you like."

Anama turned and resumed eating from the table. Marilla exhaled and began cutting up some more vegetables. Anama made herself a plate and went to leave the kitchen.

"I hate dealing with pregnant women." whispered Marilla to herself.

"I heard that!" yelled Anama.

Marilla turned to find the door to the kitchen swinging, indicating that Anama had left the kitchen. Marilla exhaled and went back to making lunch for the palace.

Anama went to the gardens to sot and eat in peace. She sat down and began eating her meat and fruit when she heard her name being called. It sounded like a faint whisper but she couldn't be sure.

"Anama."

It was a whisper that seemed to be coming from the bushes to her right. She looked over and tried to find who or what was making the noise, but nothing seemed visible.

She turned back and began eating her food again when she heard her name being called from her left side. She turned to look but nothing. She began to become a bit worried. There was no one around to protect her.

She slowly picked up her plate and began walking back to the kitchen. She was half way there when she felt a hand clamp over her mouth and she was pulled back behind the pillar. Her plate dropped to the floor scattering its contents.

"Don't you dare say one word or I will kill you here and now!" demanded the voice. It clearly belonged to a man. The deep rumbles she could hear through his chest.

Anama heard footsteps coming from down the hall. She tried to scream but the hand only clamped down harder and Anama felt a cold metal lay across her neck. She stopped moving and allowed tears to fall down her face.

The footsteps stopped and Anama heard the person pick up her plate. There was a small pause, and the footsteps resumed.

Anama tried to struggle against her captor, but was soon resigned to nothing but darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

1

Chapter 24

Hector walked away from the meeting that he had just had with his father and fellow men. They were to attack at day break. It was suicide what they were doing and Hector didn't like it one bit. It was just sheer madness.

He was fuming as he walked to his chambers. He stormed into the room terrifying Kia in the process. Hector looked around hoping to find his wife, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Kia, have you seen my wife?" he asked.

"No my lord. The last I saw of her was when she was walking towards the gardens." Kia said a bit terrified.

Hector walked out of the room with as much fierceness as he had came in. He walked down to the gardens but didn't find her anywhere. He searched every inch of the garden and she was gone.

He began walking back to his rooms when he heard a sound down the hall. It sounded like metal crashing to the ground.

He walked briskly towards the sound. He rounded the corner and saw a silver plate lying on the ground, fruit and meat spread everywhere. He picked up the plate and looked both ways down the hall trying to figure out who had made such a mess.

He decided to take the plate to the kitchen in hopes of finding Anama there. He set off towards the kitchen, having no idea that his world was standing just a few feet behind him, and that everything would turn to ruins.

* * *

Anama woke with the biggest headache this side of the Aegean Sea. She slowly opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness, except for a spare light that shown through the open flap to her left.

Anama felt a sticky substance on her head. It must of been when the brute knocked her unconscious. She went to wipe her head but found her hands to be detained. She tried to wiggle her hands free but she did not prevail.

She slumped to the ground in defeat. She was very uncomfortable. Being pregnant did not help the situation either.

She tried to get into a comfortable position when a man dressed in heavy robes, and hair as long as hers walked into the tent.

She noticed he was a very heavy set man and had a scar that ran across his cheek. He walked up to her and knelt in front of her.

"I see your up. How are you feeling?" he asked with no concern in his voice.

Anama kept her mouth shut, and chin raised high. She knew she didn't look to intimidating with blood running down her face and the start of a black eye beginning to form.

The man sighed. "You don't know who I am do you?"

"I know who you are." Anama hissed. "You're the man who was defeated am I wrong Agamemnon?"

Agamemnon set his jaw. He was clearly angry.

"Now you listen to me. I am not here to play games with you. Now, I need you to tell me how to get inside the walls of Troy without being seen."

"And why would I tell you?"

"Because you are the princess of Troy and it is your duty to serve your country."

"Serve yes, help to destroy no. Do you really think that I will help you destroy my home?"

"Why yes I do. You see Anama,"

"It's Princess Anama to you sir." she spit out interrupting him,

Agamemnon just laughed.

"Oh you silly girl. You won't be a princess when I get done with burning Troy to the ground and watching your beloved husband die at my own hands."

"You will never get away with this."

"Oh well see that is where your wrong. You see, I am in need of a wife, and seeing as you will be without a husband and a kingdom to rule, I figured you would become my wife, and together we would rule our own world!"

"You're insane as to think I wold become your wife! I would rather die than become yours." she spat.

Agamemnon walked over to her and kneeled before her. He gently placed his hand onto her stomach. He smiled to himself as he felt a bulge beneath her robes.

"Are you so certain? I have killed many." he said as he got closer to Anama's face. "I have even killed children."

Anama gulped. Agamemnon rose and went to the door. He stopped before he left and turned back to Anama.

"I would rethink my actions if I were you. It may be the end of your country, but it surely won't be the end of you."

And with that he left. Anama shrank back down and began to sob. Tears fell from her eyes like the fountain that sat within the gardens of Troy.

She fell asleep with silent tears falling from her eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

1

Chapter 25

Hector went back to his rooms after coming from the kitchen. Anama was nowhere to be found. It seemed as if she had disappeared.

He went into his rooms hoping to find Anama sitting on the ledge as he normally did, but she was not there. He was beginning to become angry with her. If she would have taken a guard with her like she should have, then he would be able to find her, but once again she went against his wishes and went out alone.

He went over to the balcony and looked out over the city towards the ocean. The day was beautiful. A perfect and clean view towards the ocean, not a cloud in the sky. It was exquisite.

He looked over towards Anama's dresser and noticed a parchment lying there. He went over and picked it up.

On the front was his name. He opened the letter and read what it contained. His eyes grew wider and tears began to form at what he read.

"No." he whispered. "No."

He took off towards the Great Hall were he new his father would be. He burst through the doors scaring the guards on the other side.

"You know, you and your wife are more alike then you think." mused King Priam, but the smile vanished when he saw the look on his sons face.

"Hector? What is wrong?"

Hector handed over the letter to his father, not able to trust his voice just yet. King Priam read over the letter as he face fell inch by inch at what the words meant.

"They've taken her." whispered Hector. "They've taken her right from underneath us and I had no idea."

"No one could have known." said King Priam trying to calm down his son.

"I could have known! I specifically told her to always be with a guard, wherever she went! And the one time she disobeys me, she is taken right from my grasp!"

"Hector calm down."

"I will not calm down! You have no idea what I am feeling right now!"

"Silence!" yelled King Priam. Hector stopped mid sentence. He had never heard his father yell at him before. He was stunned.

By now, there had been a congregation inside the hall, containing mostly Paris, Helen, and a few guards.

"What happened?" asked Paris lightly afraid to upset his father more.

King Priam continued to stare at Hector. "Princess Anama has been kidnaped."

"What!" yelled Paris. His father threw him a look that made him think twice about talking again. Helen covered her face with her hands and began to cry.

"No listen to me." said King Priam. "I understand that this is a cause for action. But we need to plan this out. Charging in there will do no good for you or her." said King Priam staring intently at Hector.

Hector lowered his head, ashamed that his father could read his mind so well.

"We need to be extra careful in saving Anama. Not only is she in danger, but also the danger of your child."

Hector raised his head towards his father. Hearing that his child was in danger along with his wife made him realize that he had to be very precise in his actions.

"At dawn, we attack the Greeks. We then scout the camp, searching for Anama. We will not and I repeat will not rescue her then."

"Father!" yelled Hector.

"If we are to get her back to this palace in one piece I suggest we take extreme precautions! Knowing where she is will give us a better understanding of how to rescue her safely without getting you or her killed. Am I understood!" yelled King Priam.

Hector closed his mouth and nodded towards his father.

"Now, we have much to do. Hector, I want you to inform your troops of your plan. Do not mention Anama being kidnaped. Let them worry about fighting the Greeks while you search for Anama."

Hector nodded and bowed leaving the Hall in a flush of robes.

* * *

Dawn had not yet shown her beautiful face. The night still lay across the land in a thick blanket.

The Greek camp was quiet as the men caught up on there sleep. Everything seemed at peace as arrows of the night flew through the air towards the camp.

The horns sounded, signaling an attack. Agamemnon rushed from his tent to see what the trouble was.

A guard dragged Anama not to far behind. Her wrists were bound, tearing her skin away layer by layer. She walked out of the tent and noticed the entire Greek army rushing around like chickens.

The army lined up to attack when large balls were sent down the hill, catching fire as they wiped through the camp.

"Hector." Anama whispered to herself with a smile.

Agamemnon turned to her and glared. Anama just returned the look with a smile.

"Stupid wench." Agamemnon hissed as he slapped her across the face. "Tie her up in the tent. Now!"

The guard holding Anama dragged her back inside and tied her to the pole. Anama's head was pounding, but she was thankful that Hector had come.

She could here the commotion outside as the men prepared to fight.

She saw Agamemnon enter the tent to get dressed for the battle. As he was getting dressed, he called for a guard.

"See to it that Princess Anama here has a perfect spot to watch the battle. I would hate for her to miss her husbands tragic death."

"No!" she screamed. The guard untied her and dragged her outside while Agamemnon just laughed.

The guard tied her up where she could see everything. She saw the Trojan army waiting off into the distance and smiled.

Agamemnon exited his tent and stood next to her.

"It's a beautiful sight is it not?" asked Agamemnon.

"Which one, the one where the Greek army is destroyed?" she asked with a smug smile.

"Do not sass me young lady for my patience is running thin. You will stand here and watch as your beloved husband is killed." He could see her eyes darken and sadden as he said this. He reached his hand up to her face and ran it along her cheek. "I will surely take pleasure in making you my wife."

Anama spit into his eye. Agamemnon only laughed. He wiped the spit from his eyes and slapped her across the face, the same spot he had only moments ago.

Hector stood atop the hill, watching as the balls caught fire and plowed through the camp. He looked around desperately trying to get a glimpse of Anama. Nothing. There were to many men running around for him to get a clear look. Then he saw her. Standing by the biggest tent in the Greek army. Agamemnon's tent. He looked to see Agamemnon stroke her face, and then slap her.

Then Anama heard a sound that was music to her ears. The sound of metal clashing. She turned her head to see the entire Trojan army marching towards them.

Agamemnon left to go and govern his troops.

Anama stood still as the battle began. Trojans mixing with Greeks in the heat of battle. She saw the Myrmidons running towards the battle.

"That's strange." she said.

"What is?" asked a guard.

"Achilles is going to go and fight a battle at the call of Agamemnon. He would never do such a thing. Something isn't right." she said to herself.

She looked back out into the battle to see two men circling each other. They seemed to be in a sort of dance. The it clicked.

"No." she begged to herself. "Hector, no!" she yelled.

Hector and Achilles were circling each other ready to battle. Everyone seemed to notice this as one by one they stopped to watch to magnificent legends battle each other.

The battle begun and it was heated. Both men equally good. Anama stood on eggshells as she watched her husband fight one of the most feared men in the world.

Then it all came to a stop as Hector sliced his throat. Everyone stopped. Anama gasped as she saw Achilles fall to the ground.

Hector kneeled down and removed his helmet. Everyone gasped when they realized that it was not Achilles that had been fighting, but his cousin Patroclus.

Anama fell to the ground as she began to sob. She knew that Achilles would never go and fight for Agamemnon. Know, Hector was doomed.

The entire army fell silent as the shock over took them. Hector, most shocked out of everyone decided to put him out of his misery and finish him off with a final stab to the chest.

Hector stood and walked towards Odysseus.

"Enough for one day." he said.

"It was his cousin." replied Odysseus. Hector looked horrified. This was surely not the end of this war.

He looked and nodded to his men. The army retreated back to Troy.

Anama stood to try and get a final look at Hector. She saw him standing there shocked. She slowly met his eyes and noticed the longing in them. He pointed to her and she new that he would come for her. He would come for her.

Hector turned and walked back to Troy, heavy hearted.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Anama awoke the next morning with a dull pain in her neck.

"Ugh, I can't take this any longer." she said while she stretched her out.

"You won't have to." said a voice from behind her.

Anama strained her neck to try and see who it was. Odysseus walked slowly into the light and rounded in front of Anama.

"Who are you?" she asked with confusion and skepticism.

"I am Odysseus." he said.

"Oh yes, I have heard of you." she said.

"All good I hope." he smiled towards Anama. The smile instantly faded when he saw the look upon her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked clearly annoyed.

Odysseus sighed and sat down on a spare stool in front of Anama.

Anama saw the saddened look upon his face and knew this pained him greatly to tell her.

"What is it? What is it that puts this grave look upon your features?" she asked.

"This morning," Odysseus said softly even Anama couldn't hear it.

"This morning, Achilles rode to the wall to challenge your husband, Prince Hector, to a duel. A duel to the death."

Anama gasped. She knew that Achilles would fight Hector, but not to the death. Tears began to form in her eyes, threatening to fall. Many questions began to form in her mind, but only one question seemed to remain dominant in her mind.

"Is, is he dead?" she asked quietly, fearing the worst. Odysseus didn't answer right away. He looked down hoping to avoid the question, but didn't prevail.

"Is he dead? Is my husband dead?" she screamed. "Answer me!"

"As far as we know, yes."

"As far as you know, what do you mean as far as you know. It is that simple, is he dead or isn't he?"

"Achilles has returned to camp only a few minutes ago. I did not get the full details of what was said. But, what I did see, there is no way he could have lived."

Anama let the tears fall freely as she lowered her head to the ground.

Everything that Anama loved was beginning to slowly disappear. The only thing she had left of everything she held dear was slowly growing inside of her.

She had been crying for what seemed like ages but was probably only a few minutes when a guard came rushing into the tent.

"My lord!" he yelled to Odysseus. "He is alive! Prince Hector, he lives!"

"What?" exclaimed Odysseus as he stood. He couldn't believe it. Hector should have been dead with the severity of his injuries.

Odysseus went to follow the guard when he was stopped by Anama.

"Odysseus, let me go. Please!" she pleaded.

"I can't. I'm sorry princess but we need to make sure Hector lives." said Odysseus.

"And I can do that! Please let me go!"

Odysseus seemed to ponder the moment at hand. He saw the pleading look upon her face.

"Let her go, sire." said the guard with sincerity in his voice.

Odysseus nodded and untied her. She gave him a hug of gratitude.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Odysseus only nodded. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the tent.

They followed the guard over to where Hector was being held. There was a large group of men surrounding the area.

"Move aside!" commanded Odysseus. The group moved aside as he made his way through the crows with Anama hot on his heels.

When the crowd moved aside and they were able to make it to the center, the sight before them made them both wish none of this had happened.

Hector lay upon the ground, covered in blood and sand. Agamemnon and his men stood to the right of him, looking down upon the crowned Prince of Troy. They looked upon him with disgust. Achilles stood off to the left, arms crossed, wondering why he still lived.

Anama went to go to his side when Odysseus held her back.

"Not yet princess." he whispered. Anama looked at him like he was nuts but was soon distracted by what Agamemnon was saying.

"We must make sure that Prince Hector here stays alive!" he said as he put a snarl on the word Prince.

The crowd went into an uproar. Agamemnon raised his hand as a signal to be silent. The crowd quieted down and waited for Agamemnon to speak.

"We need him to help us take control of Troy!" he yelled.

The crowd cheered as the thought of taking over Troy. Agamemnon raised his hand once more and the crowd went silent.

"Where is Comulus?" he asked.

"He's dead sir." said Odysseus. "He died in yesterdays attack."

Comulus was the Greeks healer. With him dead, there wasn't much of a chance to save Hector.

Agamemnon looked in thought. "Does anyone here know the powers of healing?" he asked.

"The Princess Anama does sire." said Odysseus.

"No." said Agamemnon without much thought.

"Sir, she is the only one here that can save him." said Odysseus.

Agamemnon seemed to be having an inner battle with himself. He looked over to Anama to see her clutching and unclutching her hands.

"Very well." he said defeated.

Odysseus grabbed Anama's hand and led her after Hector.

"Don't get to attached my dear for you are still mine when this is over." said Agamemnon with a lustful look towards Anama.

Anama gave him a look of disgust and allowed Odysseus to lead her to Hector.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Odysseus led Anama through the crowd of Greeks and towards the healing tent. Odysseus held the flap open for Anama. When she walked in, she wasn't prepared for what she'd find.

Hector lay on a bed of blankets, covered head to toe in blood. Sand was stuck to him like glue and he was deathly pale.

She slowly walked over to him trying to survey the damage. As she made her way, she noticed blood coming mostly from his chest area. She knelt down next to him and wiped some sand out of his eyes.

"This is the healing tent. Everything you need will be in here." said Odysseus.

"Thank you." she said. Odysseus only nodded and went to leave when she spoke again.

"For everything."

Odysseus smiled. "I will leave you to your work. Guards." he ordered.

Everyone left the, leaving only Anama and Hector.

Anama didn't know where to start. Hector was one big mess, but she was thankful he was alive.

She found a knife, and began to cut off his armor. As she pulled it off, she saw the initial wounds that should have killed him.

One wound was on his shoulder where it looked as if a spear had gone through. And then in the middle of his chest was the final blow. A sword stab to the chest. The stab wound that should have killed him.

She got up and brought the water bowl and rag over to where Hector was lying. She wet the rag and began to wash away the death. She started with his face and the blood and sand seemed to be never ending. The water had turned red as she finished washing his body.

When he was cleaned up, she took some salve and rubbed it in his wounds. She then wrapped them, hoping that he would survive this.

She began to clean up her mess and straighten the area around Hector.

She re-tied his skirt and covered him up with blankets to keep him warm. She prayed that he did not catch a fever.

She sat next to h im, watching as his chest rose and fell with each breathe.

She sat there for what seemed like ages when Hector's breathing began to change. His hands twitched slightly with movement and his eyelids fluttered.

"Hector?" she whispered softly. It sounded as if she was scared he would slip away any moment.

Hector's eyes slowly opened, instantly squinting at the light.

"Hector?" she asked a bit stronger.

Hector turned his head slightly towards her direction. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"Anama." he tried to say, but was drowned out by the dryness of his voice.

Anama grabbed a cup of water that she had saved and helped him take a sip.

"Slow." she told him as if she were talking to a child. She didn't want him drinking to fast or to much for he would surely get sick and throw it all up.

After a few sips, he fell back onto the blankets, clearly exhausted from drinking.

"Anama." he said again, his voice still sounding scratchy and hoarse.

"Yes."

"Are you all right?"

Leave it to Hector to always put other first, even in a life or death situation. That is what she loved about him.

"I think the greater question here is are you all right?" she smiled.

Hector laughed a bit but soon erupted into a fit of coughs. Anama grabbed some eucalyptus and rubbed it along his chest, letting the fumes ease his cough and making it easier for him to breathe.

He calmed down a bit as she continued to rub his chest.

He closed his eyes for a bit. Anama thought that he had fallen asleep until he grabbed her hand in his. He opened his eyes and gazed lovingly at her.

"I love you." he told her.

Anama's eyes began to fill with tears as she looked at the sincerity in his eyes.

"I love you too."

"How have they treated you?" he asked.

"Not as bad as I would have thought. The worst they have done is hit me. I can handle that."

"And the baby?"

"The baby is fine." she smiled. "Growing bigger each day."

Hector took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He could feel the bulge from underneath her robes.

"Agamemnon wants to make me his wife when all this is over." she whispered, knowing this would upset him greatly.

"What!" he demanded.

"Hector please calm down."

"I will not be calm. Do they really think they will take my wife from me?"

"Hector please. Calm down. Someone will here you."

Hector saw the concern in her face and instantly calmed down.

Anama could still see he was fuming, but as long as he was laying down, she was happy.

"They thought you were dead. That's why he wanted me. I tried to fight him off, to try and run, but he threatened the baby, and I just, I didn't know what to do."

"I know. It's just, I thought I had lost you, and,"

"I know." she said as she rubbed her hand along his head.

"What do they plan on doing?" he asked.

"They still plan on taking over Troy. They are going to use you to get inside the palace walls."

Hector only nodded. He knew they would try something sneaky.

"I thought as much. Listen, whatever happens, I want you to make sure our child grows, grows old enough to experience the world."

"Please, don't say this, you will survive this. I know it,"

"I don't know if I will. Once they use me there is no doubt that they will kill me. Agamemnon wants you as his wife, and with that comes security."

"No. I will not,"

"Yes you will. There is no use in both of us dying. He will give you food and shelter and protection. It may not be the best life you ever had but at least you will survive. And you will always have our child to remember me by."

Anama had begun crying as Hector spoke. A life without Hector didn't sound like a life she wanted to live.

Hector wiped away her tears. He grabbed her head and pulled her down to him. He kissed her with much sincerity and love like he had never before.

The kiss was interrupted by none other than Agamemnon himself.

"Well, well, well. I see you two are having your last words together. Pretty soon everything will be perfect and Troy will be mine."

He started walking over to them with two guards behind him.

"At what a perfect way to start this new life with none other than a new wife."

"I will never marry you. Never!" yelled Anama.

"I figured you would say that. Guards, take her to my tent."

Guards came forward and grabbed Anama by the arms.

"Let me go! Stop it! Let me go at once!"

She struggled against them but they were to strong. Hector had tried to fight them but was pushed back to the ground by Agamemnon.

"There, there, Prince Hector. No need to be getting worked up. We need you for future reference."

"Hector!" Anama yelled as she was dragged out of the tent.

"Once I am done with you, you will be joining your father in the heavens, and your lovely wife will be my new bed warmer."

Hector tried to attack Agamemnon but was ailed by his injuries. Agamemnon only laughed as he stood and began to exit the tent.

"Oh, and that child of yours will be disposed of quickly. Can't have an heir to the Trojan crown running around now can we."

"Agamemnon! I will get you for what you have done!" Hector yelled, but Agamemnon exited the tent before Hector could finish sentence.

Hector lay back down, tears streaming down his face. He had to do something, something to save his country and his family.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Anama was roughly thrown into Agamemnon's tent. The guards grabbed her and dragged her to the pole and tied her up.

"Make sure they are tight." demanded Agamemnon as he entered the tent.

The guards tightened the ropes to the point where they dug into her skin if she moved the wrong way.

The guards left the tent leaving Anama and Agamemnon.

"I hope you said all you wanted to say for that will be the last time you see him."

"That's not fair." she said.

"How is it not? I let you heal him, I let you spend time with him. I believe I was very fair." he said as he leaned down to her level. " If you have forgotten, you are mine now, and no one is going to change that. Unless someone kills me. Which is very unlikely." he said with a smug smile.

Anama glared up at him and spit into his face. Agamemnon wiped the spit from his face and chuckled.

"Bad idea." he said and slapped her knocking her unconscious.

Agamemnon watched her for a bit. She would be a hard one to break, but he liked the challenge.

He smiled to himself and left the tent.

Achilles approached him with a demanding look upon his features.

"Achilles, what can I do for you?"

"Hector. What are we to do with him?"

"Ugh. I believe I have already discussed this with you and the entire Greek army."

"Yes you have, but since the Trojans believe he is dead, we must wait twelve days before we prepare to fight again."

"What! That is nonsense. They are at there weakest point right now. Both Prince and Princess are missing, they are most vulnerable right now."

"Yes, but we need a plan. Just because we have Hector does not meant that we can go barging in there without a plan!"

Agamemnon stood defeated. He knew Achilles had a point, but did he want to risk everything for a stupid tradition?

"You know I am right." said Achilles.

Agamemnon sighed. "Very well. Twelve days is it? All right. Twelve days and then we will attack!"

"Thank you."

"Achilles, I would like you to devise a plan for us that will enable us to destroy Troy."

"Very well."

Achilles turned and left without another look at Agamemnon.

"Bring Hector to me. I wish to speak with him." said Agamemnon.

"Yes sir." said the guard.

Agamemnon went into his tent and awaited Hector. He looked over to Anama who was still unconscious.

The tent flap opened and in entered the guard with Hector behind him.

He looked surprisingly better for a man who would have been dead only a few hours ago. The color had returned to his face, and he looked to be a bit stronger.

"Ah Hector. Put him down there." he instructed the guard.

The guard dropped Hector onto the ground and exited the tent.

"You are looking better. If I may say so. What a talented wife you had."

"Have." Hector said angrily.

"Ah, had. You see, she does not belong to you anymore. She belongs to me."

"She will never belong to you!"

"Ah yes she will. As long as you are alive, she will do anything I ask of her, just to make sure you stay alive."

They both heard a moan from the side and looked to see Anama waking.

She lifted her head up and noticed her face to be a bit stiff. She figured that she must have been bleeding.

"Ah so nice of you to join us my dear." said Agamemnon.

Anama looked over to Agamemnon but noticed the deep dark eyes of Hector staring back at her with concern.

"Hector?" she asked confused.

"Yes. Hector here is going to help us take control of Troy, aren't you Hector?"

"Never!" he yelled defiantly.

"Hm. Well, we'll see now won't we?" Agamemnon said as he strode over to Anama.

He pulled a dagger from his robes and ran it along Anama's throat.

"You wouldn't." said Hector.

"I would hate to lose something so fine and beautiful without getting a chance to taste her, but there are other women out there for me to choose from."

Hector looked undecided. Could he risk it?

"What will it be?" asked Agamemnon. He gently placed the dagger deeper into Anama's skin.

"All right!" he exclaimed clearly defeated. "I'll help you."

"Ah good. I wouldn't have killed her, she's worth to much."

Agamemnon laughed. "Guards!" he yelled.

The guards entered the tent awaiting instructions from Agamemnon.

"Take him to Achilles and Odysseus."

The guards nodded and grabbed Hector and pulled him out of the tent.

"Pretty soon, we will rule Troy and live together forever." said Agamemnon as he looked at Anama with lust clearly present in his eyes.

Anama only glared at him with disgust as he laughed and left the tent.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Twelve days had passed and the Greek army was prepared for battle. Odysseus and Achilles had come up with a plan to be able to infiltrate the Trojan walls.

They moved the ships to a small bay off to the side of the land. The beach looked to be quiet deserted, except for the few dead bodies lying here and there.

King Priam along with his son Paris and royal confidants, walked to the beach to see nothing but ocean. Not one Greek ship was seen anywhere along the horizon. All that stood was a forty foot horse that towered over them.

King Priam, seeing this as a sign of defeat from the Greeks decided to have it brought to the city.

"Father, please, burn this. It can only be seen as an omen." replied Paris.

"Nonsense. It is a gift from the Greeks. They have retreated like dogs with their tails between their legs. We will except this. Come, bring this to the city!" yelled King Priam to the guards.

The city was in an uproar as the guards of Troy brought in the horse. People of the city were dancing and singing, glad that the war was over.

The horse was brought to the middle of the city and left there. People decorated it and danced around it.

Paris still saw this as an omen, but decided to put on a face fit for a king. Helen stood next to him as they watched the people of their city rejoice in the forgotten war.

Nightfall had finally fallen, and everyone was in their beds, flying off into the wonderful world of their dreams.

The town was silent. Not even a mouse could be heard running through the streets.

Then, the wooden horse that everyone seemed happy to have began to move. Pieces of its body fell to the ground as Greek soldiers slid their way down to the ground.

Like locusts, the Greek soldiers climbed, killed, and slithered their way into every inch of the city. They made their way to the gates of Troy and opened them, allowing the Greek army to enter and take control of the city.

People were heard screaming and crying as they were woken from their sleeps to find Greek soldiers raging their city.

King Priam stood at his balcony, watching his beloved city burn to the ground. He went to the hall to pray. He prayed, hoping that the Gods would save his beloved city.

Paris woke to the screaming of women. He grabbed his bow and ran down to the city, killing any Greek soldier that got into his way.

As the Greek army poured their way through the city, Agamemnon and his followers made their way through.

Agamemnon had Anama and Hector tied up and placed directly behind him, just in case.

Agamemnon dragged them to the palace where he knew King Priam would be. He entered the palace and went straight for the great hall.

He opened the doors, throwing Anama and Hector to the ground. King Priam turned to see Agamemnon walk straight towards him.

Hector helped Anama off of the ground and helped her stand. He looked to find his father staring directly at him as if he were a ghost.

"Hector?" he whispered.

"Yes it's Hector. Your beloved son, future king of Troy. Although, for you, there won't be a Troy for him to control." Agamemnon said as he stalked his way to King Priam.

"You may want to think again about that." said Anama.

Agamemnon stopped and turned to her.

"What did you say wench?" he spat.

Anama looked him dead square in the eye. Hector and King Priam looked at her with confusion.

"I said you may want to think about that again." she stated.

"Think about what." he said clearly agitated.

"You think just because you fooled Troy into believing that horse was a peace treaty that you would actually take control of our city? Think again. You may think you have fooled us but you didn't."

"I'm lost. Obviously you have something to say so say it before I lose my patience!" he yelled as he made his way towards Anama and stood right in front of her face. Hector made a move to get in between but a Greek soldier held him back.

"You didn't think it a bit odd that none of your men met resistance while they plowed their way through the city? You didn't think it a bit odd that you have not seen one Trojan guard anywhere in your sights?" she said with a smug smile on her face.

After she had said that, screams of men dying could be heard throughout the palace. Agamemnon turned and stalked his way over to the balcony. What he saw below was like a spear towards the heart. Greek soldiers falling to their deaths left and right all along the city. Trojan guards running out from hidden places throughout the city, killing every Greek soldier that came into contact.

Agamemnon fumed and turned towards Anama. He could see a small smile along her face as his soldiers screams filled his ears. He had been outsmarted by a woman.

"You." he whispered, astonished.

"Me. What, you seem a bit shocked that me, a mere princess, could outsmart the great Agamemnon. Beauty isn't everything." she said with disdain in her voice.

Agamemnon walked over to her and slapped her, sending her to the ground.

"No!" yelled Hector.

Agamemnon then turned to King Priam. Rage was evident in his eyes as he made his way to the King.

"I will have this kingdom, even if I have to kill every single Trojan myself!" he yelled.

As he got closer and closer to King Priam, his face became angrier and angrier. He was mere feet away from the king when he stopped short, a look of surprise evident on his face.

He turned slowly to see Anama standing, hands free from her bonds, holding a bow. She had another arrow notched, ready to send it flying if he dared moved once.

Agamemnon dropped his sword and tried to walk over to Anama.

"You," he tried to say, "You are mine." he said.

"Never." she said and let the second arrow go, landing directly into Agamemnon's heart. He fell to the ground, blood covering every inch of the floor around him.

The Greek soldier tried to run, but Anama grabbed her dagger from her leg and let it land directly into his back, killing him instantly.

Anama dropped her arm, and fell to the floor. Hector caught her just in time before she hit the ground. He laid her down making sure she was okay.

"Do not worry son, she has just passed out from all of this excitement." said King Priam as he made his way over to them. He stepped over the body of Agamemnon and grabbed his sword. He cut Hector's bonds and walked over to the balcony.

The city of Troy was finally slowing down as the Greeks retreated, the ones who were left. King Priam sighed a breathe of relief as his city was saved by none other than his own daughter. 'Funny how the world works." he thought to himself. He let himself laugh for a moment and turned back to his son.

"Hector." he said. He opened his arms and gave his son the hug he had wanted to give ever since he thought him dead. They stayed in the embrace for what seemed like eternity.

The doors of the hall burst open and Paris came rushing in.

"Father! Father where are-," he stopped mid sentence.

"Paris." whispered Hector.

"Hector?" he said, eyes as big as the sun.

Hector only nodded. Paris dropped his bow and ran to his brother, embracing in a hug.

"I thought you were dead." he said.

"Never." whispered Hector.

Paris pulled away quickly as if he were burned.

"Anama." he whispered. Hector pointed over to where Anama lay. "Is she?"

"No. She is merely sleeping." said King Priam. "Poor dear is exhausted I am sure. Carrying around a child and killing the Greek leader is bound to put someone into a deep sleep." he laughed.

"She killed Agamemnon?" asked Paris stunned.

"Yes she did." said Hector.

They stood together for the next few hours, waiting for the signal that it was safe to come out.

Finally, a guard came and told them that it was safe for them to come out. Hector picked up Anama and took her directly to their room. He laid her down and went to get a bowl of water and a towel. He wiped away the dirt that covered her beautiful features and cleaned the cuts and bruises that adorned her face.

He sat by her bed for hours, hoping she would wake soon. He had not seen her in weeks, and it was killing him.

Finally, after five hours of sitting by her bed, she began to stir. She moaned a bit and turned. Hector took a towel and wiped her head, hoping the water would bring her back.

Her eyes slowly cracked open but shut just as quickly. She tried opening them again, but this time slower, letting her eyes adjust to the light.

When she could see somewhat clearly, she looked around and settled on the worried face of Hector. She gave him a small smile, but he did not return it. She dropped the smile and sat up as best she could.

"What is it Hector?" she asked him.

"I was just worried about you that is all." he said.

She smiled and dragged her hand along his face. She rubbed her thumb across his lips and across his cheeks.

"I'm fine." she smiled. She grabbed his hand and placed it onto her belly. "We're fine."

Hector couldn't help but smile. He rubbed his hand along her belly, knowing that their child lay inside. He leaned over and kissed her belly. He looked up to her to see her crying. He sat down on the bed and grabbed her face into his hands. He wiped away the tears, but more came to take their place.

Anama leaned forward and captured her lips with Hectors. They shared a passionate kiss that neither of them had in months. Fear, anger and love was behind their kiss, along with the thought that they were together again.

They pulled away from each other, Hector leaning his head against Anamas. They stayed like that for awhile until Anama spoke.

"I could really go for a bath." she said.

Hector could only laugh. He asked a guard that was stationed outside their door to bring the a servant with water for a bath.

The servant arrived and filled the bath with hot water. She lay towels next to the bath and left quietly.

Hector guided Anama over to the bath and helped her undress. He helped her into the tub and she relaxed instantly. Hector went to get up but was stopped by a wet hand.

"Join me?" she said.

Hector smiled and undressed himself. He slid in behind Anama and held her. He occasionally would take oil and drag it along her skin, getting rid of any sign of what had happened to her. They sat in the tub, just holding each other. Hector occasionally dragging his hand along Anama's belly.

They decided to get out when the water became cold. Hector got out first and wrapped himself in his robe. He helped Anama stand and wrapped her into her robe and led her over to the bed. They both lay down, in each others arms, falling into a much needed sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"How is he?" a very pregnant Anama asked the doctor.

"He is deteriorating, slowly, and I hate to say it, dying. He hasn't much longer." said the doctor.

"Is there anything we can do?" she asked.

"I'm sorry princess. We can't do anything for him except make him comfortable." he said.

"Thank you, doctor." she said.

"Your welcome my lady. I will be back in two days time to check up on him. Good day your highness." he bowed as he left the palace escorted by a guard.

Anama stood outside the doors, slowly pacing. She was eight months along in her pregnancy and looked as if she would burst any day now. The doctor told her she would deliver any day now, even though she was a month shy of the original due date.

She closed her eyes and sighed before opening the doors. She walked in quietly, closing the doors behind her. She walked over to the bed and sat down, not wanting to disturb its occupant, but she didn't prevail. He opened his eyes and looked at her wit a smile.

"Hello, father." she whispered.

"Hello, child." he rasped. "How are you and the baby?"

She smiled. "We are both well. The doctor tells me that I am to deliver any day now. So, I suppose any day now you will be able to see your grandchild."

"Oh I cannot wait." he whispered.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Oh I feel wonderful. A bit on the exhausted side, but happy none the less." said the King.

"That's good. Do you need anything? Water, food?" she asked.

"No, I am fine child. How is Hector?" he asked.

Anama lowered her head so he wouldn't see her face, but a ghostly white hand reached up and raised her face to him.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. He has just been a bit distant lately." she said.

"Oh well I can imagine. With everything that happened, what with losing you and all." said the King.

"No, it's not because of that." she said.

"Oh, it's about me then, hm?" he asked.

Anama could only nod.

"Yes, well I assumed he would be like this. Losing a parent isn't easy, especially when it's your last one." smiled the King.

"I've never seen him like this. He never eats, never sleeps, he is always away either hunting or just riding. I barely ever see him." said Anama sadly.

"This isn't easy for him." said the King.

"Yes I know this, but, he can't keep shutting people out whenever something horrid happens in his life. He needs to accept these things and he needs to accept help from others." said Anama.

"Have you told him this?" asked the King.

"I haven't seen him long enough to even utter a single word to him." she said.

"Go, find him and let him know how you are feeling." said the King.

"Are you kicking me out?" she asked with a playful smile on her face.

"Of course I am. I am old and need rest." he laughed. "Go and find him."

"Where do I look." she exasperated.

"Try the stables." whispered the King as he fell into a restful sleep, the medicine finally taking over.

Anama stood and kissed his forehead before pulling up his covers. She opened the door and closed it behind her, letting a lone tear fall from her eyes as she leaned back. She heaved a big sigh and wiped away her tears and set off to find her husband.

As she made her way through the halls, people would bow to her out of respect. Usually she would return the bow with a smile, but she was in too much of a hurry.

She reached the stables faster than she thought, considering she pretty much had to waddle everywhere. She walked in and looked around, seeing if she could spot Hector anywhere. She looked in all of the stalls but he was nowhere. She looked outside a window to her right to see a lone figure standing off in the fields, staring at the ocean.

She walked quietly through the fields, watching him as his dark chocolate hair blew in the wind. His arms were crossed and he leaned to one foot, which meant he was thinking. She walked a bit further and stopped a few feet away. He didn't notice her walk up, which she was grateful for. She wanted to look at him, watch him for any type of reaction.

"Hector." she said.

Hector turned quickly to see his wife standing but a few feet away from him. He must of been in deep thought not to have heard her walk up.

"Anama, what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Coming to find you." she said.

"What for? Is something wrong with you and the baby?" he asked suddenly alert.

"No, we're fine. But you're father is not." she said.

She saw the concern on his face disappear rather quickly, and a stone front wall take its place.

"Hector, you can't keep doing this." she said.

"Doing what?" he retorted back, turning to face the ocean once again.

"Staring off into a world not your own. Ignoring everyone that you come into contact with. Your father is dying, and there is nothing you can do to shut that out from your life. He needs you, and as much as you hate to admit it, you need him just as much. He is your father for Christ's sake, Hector. Are you just going to stand here while he lays in his bed, becoming paler and sicker than he already is? That isn't fair to him or to you." shouted Anama.

"Fair? You want to know what isn't fair, Anama? Having my mother die when I was but a child. Having to watch my wife die of an illness no one seems to know about. And then to top it all off, having to watch the only other person who has ever given me guidance, who has ever shown me love and respect die, right in front of me. How fair do you think that is?" he shouted.

"Are you hearing yourself? Throughout everything you just told me I heard nothing that regards to anyone else. Just you. You are so selfish right now, and quiet frankly I am over it. You think you are the only one that is hurting?" shouted Anama.

"Excuse me my love, but he is my father, not yours." spat Hector.

"Right. What about Paris? Priam is his father also am I wrong? Have you ever even thought about what this may be doing to Paris? Paris never knew his mother, and right now, the only parent he has ever known is dying right in front of him, and he can't do anything about it!" she shouted.

"Paris is dealing with it the best way he knows how, and so am I." he said.

"Standing here, staring out at the ocean, away from everyone isn't dealing with it Hector. Everyone is worried about you, especially me. You're never home, you never eat you never sleep. Are you even human anymore?" she said.

"Yes I am human and I don't need you shouting at me telling me what I should and shouldn't do! I am a grown man, I think I can deal with things on my own." he yelled.

"Yes I can see that." she said angrily.

"Look, I don't need you or anyone else to tell me what I am doing is wrong. And besides, you wouldn't know anything of what I am going through right now. You never knew your parents." he said.

"Look, I may not have known my parents, but I did have them. And I know what it is like to watch one of your parents die in front of your eyes and it is not a grand thing. It haunts you, day and night. You see the images that you wish you never saw, and there is nothing you can do about. Priam may not be my real father but he has shown me more love and care than ever before. So if you are going to stand there, and think that you are the only one that is suffering, then you are more selfish and cold hearted than I ever thought you were." she spat.

"I guess that's what you would see." he spat.

"You are unbelievable. Your father is dying, he may not even live to see tomorrow, and you are too selfish to even go and see him. Do you think that maybe he would want to see his eldest son, the future king of Troy, before his last breathe? Don't you think that he would want you by his side when the time comes? What if he did die tomorrow? What would you do then? Barricade yourself from everyone? He is so proud of you Hector, and he wanted to tell you that himself. I guess he won't be able too." she finished.

She turned away, tears flowing from her eyes as she walked back to the palace. Hector had tears falling from his eyes the entire time Anama spoke. He knew he was being selfish, and had hurt Anama with his words, but he couldn't face his father. He couldn't see him lying there, nearing death with each breathe. He wiped away his tears and turned his head to see Anama walking back towards the palace. He lowered his head and turned back to the ocean, the breeze washing against his face.

* * *

Anama walked into her rooms, tears still flowing from her eyes. She sat down on the couch and dropped her head into her hands, as much as her belly would allow. There was knock on her door, but she was to lazy to get up.

"Come in!" she said.

The door opened to reveal a very distraught looking Paris. His eyes were swollen red from crying and his hair was all over. He looked a mess. Anama smiled and motioned for him to come sit next to her. Paris sat down and embraced her into a hug. He let his tears fall once more as he clung to Anama as if she were a lifesaver.

Anama let him cry, giving a few tears of her own. They sat holding each other for awhile until Paris pulled away. He wiped away his dried tears as did Anama.

"How is he?" asked Paris.

"He still refuses to see him." she said, knowing they were talking about Hector.

"I figured. He dwells to much into the past, never realizing what the future may hold for him." he said.

"I know, and no matter how many people try and tell him that, he never seems to accept it." she said.

"In due time, he will realize what he has done and come to his senses." said Paris.

"Yes, but I fear that by then it will be too late." she said.

"Me too." said Paris.

"I just, ow!" she yelled as a wave of pain swept through her stomach.

"Anama! What's wrong?" asked Paris.

"I don't know." she said as she held her stomach. Another wave of pain swept through her as she tried to stand. Paris helped her up but she stood stock still.

"What?" he asked.

She slowly looked down to see water on the floor.

"Oh no." she said.

Paris looked down to see water on the floor and instantly knew what was happening. She was having this baby now, and they needed to move quickly. Paris ran to the door and threw it open.

"Guards!" he yelled. A guard ran up, weapon at the ready.

"What's wrong my lord?" he asked.

"Go and fetch the doctor immediately!" he yelled.

The guard nodded and ran off to fetch the doctor. Paris ran back inside and helped Anama who had been standing in the same spot, over to the bed. He laid her down as a cry erupted from her throat, signaling the baby was surely on its way.

No more than 10 minutes later, the doctor came rushing in, towels and water at the ready. He set down his things at the end of the bed and ordered Kia to help with Anama.

"Paris, go, find Hector. Now!" yelled Anama, as another wave of pain ran through her body. She cried out and clutched the sheets beneath her fingers, her knuckles turning white.

Paris ran through the halls, searching high and low for his brother. He asked everyone he came in contact with, but no one had seen him. He ran down to the stables to see Hector brushing down his horse.

"Hector!" shouted Paris.

"Paris, please, I am not in the mood." he said.

"It's Anama." said Paris out of the breathe.

"Look, she already told me how she feels about father and she made it perfectly clear she hates me, so-"

"She's having the baby!" shouted Paris, cutting Hector off.

"What?" asked Hector.

"Anama, she is in labor as we speak." said Paris.

Hector dropped the brush and ran from the stables. He took the stairs two even three at a time, hoping to get to his room quicker. As he raced down the hall, he heard her screams. He burst open the door, causing Kia to drop the bowl of water she held in her hands.

"Anama!" yelled Hector.

"Hector! Oh thank goodness." she sighed.

Hector ran over to her and kissed her on the forehead as he held her hand.

"I am so sorry my love, I promise never to hurt you again." he said.

"Too late!" she yelled as another contraction hit her, causing her to scream in agony.

"It's time!" yelled the doctor. "Anama, when I tell you to push, push with everything you've got."

"I'll try." she sighed.

"You can do it." whispered Hector.

"Alright, push!" yelled the doctor.

Anama screamed as she pushed. Never had she felt anything this painful in her life. Making a baby sure wasn't as painful as having one. She dropped back down onto the bed, trying to regain more strength before the doctor yelled-

"Push!"

She sat up and pushed with what strength she could muster.

"Keep pushing you're almost there." said the doctor.

She kept pushing until she heard the most beautiful sound she could ever here. A baby's cry.

"It's a girl." said the doctor.

"A girl." said Hector with a big smile.

"A girl." smiled Anama.

"Kia, take the baby and get her cleaned up. Anama, I need you to try and regain as much strength as you can before you have to push again." said the doctor.

"Again?" said Anama and Hector in unison.

"Yes, again. You are carrying twins your highness." said the doctor as if he knew all along.

Anama sighed and dropped back down onto the bed.

"I can't do it, Hector. I don't have the energy." she breathed.

"Yes you can. Only a bit more, you can do it. You're strong." he said as he wiped his hand along her forehead, reassuring her she would be fine.

"Okay your highness. Now when I tell you to push, push. This one should come out quicker than the other." said the doctor.

"Oh, Gods." said Anama.

"Push!" yelled the doctor.

Anama screamed as she mustered up every ounce of strength she could. The doctor instructed her to push once more as he pulled out a healthy looking boy.

"You have a boy!" shouted the doctor.

"We have a boy!" shouted Hector.

Anama only smiled, since she was a bit drained from delivering twins. Hector gave her a kiss upon her nose as he calmed her down. The doctor cleaned her up, and handed her the twins.

"They're beautiful." she whispered.

She let tears fall from her eyes as she looked down upon their faces. They both had dark hair like their father, although the girl had bits of blonde mixed in. They both had deep brown eyes like their parents.

Hector looked at them over Anama's shoulder. Never had he seen anything more beautiful than what was before him now. He gently stroked the boy's hair, as he opened his eyes. Deep brown eyes stared back at them, taking in his surroundings. The little girl whimpered a bit but soon fell back asleep.

"I will leave you two alone." said the doctor.

They both nodded as the doctor went to the door. Hector followed him out.

"Doctor, I don't know how to thank you." said Hector.

"You can thank me by going in there and taking care of your new family." smiled the doctor.

"Very well. Thank you." said Hector once more.

The doctor smiled as he turned and walked off, happy after a good day of work.

* * *

Hector went back into the room, but stopped suddenly at the view before him. Anama lay propped up in bed, her knees drawn up, and the two babies laying against her knees. She had a soft smile upon her face as she gently talked to them. Her face was flushed and her hair was a big mass of blonde curls. She looked beautiful.

He gently closed the door, and walked over to her. He sat down next to her and looked down at the two small bundles that they had made.

"They're gorgeous." he said.

"Yes they are." smiled Anama.

"We made them." he said astounded.

"Yes we did. Although I must say making them was more enjoyable then having them. But now that we have them, I would gladly do it again." she smiled.

"Good, because I want more." smiled Hector as he turned towards her.

"Ha!" she laughed. "Not for awhile my prince."

"We'll see." he said.

"Yes, we'll see." she smiled.

"I want to show my father." whispered Hector.

Anama turned to him to see if she had heard right.

"I want my father to see them." he said.

"Alright." she said.

Hector picked up his daughter and handed her to Kia as he helped Anama to stand while she was holding their son. Hector grabbed his daughter from Kia and the walked towards his fathers rooms.

Hector slowly opened the door to see sun shining in on his fathers room. His father was sitting up in his bed, talking with a few of his friends. When his father saw him, he asked his friends to leave. They excused themselves and left them alone.

"Hector, my son. Come." said Priam, motioning for Hector to join him.

"Father, I have some people I would like you to meet." said Hector.

"Hector, I am not in the mood to meet any one at this time." said the King.

"Believe me, you'll want to meet them." he said.

Hector walked over and drew back the curtain that blocked Priam's bedroom from the door. There stood Anama, with two bundles in her arms, and a big smile on her face. Hector grabbed his daughter from Anama's arms and motioned for her to go first. She walked slowly over to the King, seeing as how she was a bit tired. She sat down next to him.

"Father, I would like you to meet your grandson." she said.

"Oh, he's beautiful." whispered Priam.

"And also your granddaughter." said Hector, as he sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Two?" said Priam astounded.

"Yes, twins." said Hector.

"Twins? Well, I must say. That is unheard of." said the King. "Hear, give me my grandson."

Anama smiled and handed him over as she leaned back against the headboard, next to Priam.

"You are going to be just like your father, breaker of hearts, people used to call him." laughed Priam.

"I was not." bantered Hector.

Priam only laughed as he watched his grandson show a gummy smile. Priam's eyes seem to shine with more light than they ever had.

"And what of my granddaughter. Let me get a look at her." said the King.

Hector handed his daughter to his father, and Priam seemed to light up more. There he sat, with two of the most beloved things he had ever met in his arms. Anama and Hector couldn't help but smile at the look upon Priam's face.

"What are their names?" he asked.

Anama and Hector looked at each other.

"Well, we haven't really decided yet." said Hector. "We wanted you to have the honors."

"Ah, I see. Let's see, what shall we call you?" Priam asked the two bundles in his arms.

He was met with giggles and gurgles.

"Let us see, let us call you, Iliana." he said, referring to his granddaughter. "And you, my son, Pelagios."

"It seems to fit them." said Hector.

"Yes well, after having to name children for so many years, it just comes naturally." said the king with a smile.

"I'm sure." smiled Anama.

The twins began to cry and Anama decided it was time to eat.

"I suppose they're hungry. I'll go and feed them and put them to sleep." she said.

"You should get some sleep also, you look exhausted." said the King.

"Yes, after having two children in one day is a bit tiring I must admit." she smiled. "Goodnight father. I love you."

"I love you as well my child. As well as these two here. I was glad I could see them, and I thank you for letting me name them. It means wonders." said the king.

"Your welcome." said Anama. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and picked up her two children. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, child." he said.

Hector gave his wife a kiss and opened the door for her. He closed the door behind her and walked back towards his father. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and heaved a sigh.

* * *

"There, there." said Anama. She had just fed the twins and had laid them down in the crib that was off to the side of the room, away from the balcony. The twins were a bit fussy but soon calmed down. They both lay, eyes closed, breathing deeply. Anama stood above them, a small smile gracing her features. She never thought something so small could make her heart grow so big. She was seated next to the crib, rocking it gently back and forth as the door opened.

Hector walked in, face looking solemn. Anama stopped the crib slowly as to not wake the twins, and walked over to Hector who had made his way to the balcony. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

She was met with silence and she wondered what had been said between the two of them. She then felt a wet drop fall on her hand and knew Hector was crying. She unwrapped her arms and stepped in front of Hector. Tears were falling quickly from his eyes as he looked out over Troy.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He's gone." Hector whispered.

"Who?" Anama questioned, already having a feeling who it was.

"Father. He's gone." he said again, more tears falling from his eyes.

Anama's own eyes began to fill with tears as the realization dawned on her. He had been alive nought but two hours ago. She wrapped her arms around Hector as they both stood upon the balcony, holding each other as they cried.

Nightfall had fallen by the time the two unwrapped themselves from each other. Hector told her everything he and his father had spoken about, and he felt as if a weight had been lifted that had been there for years. He stood up and looked out over the city he loved dearly.

"Soon, this will all be yours." said Anama.

"Yes, and that is what scares me." he said.

"You will make a great King." said Anama.

"And you will make a great Queen. As long as I have you by my side, I can do anything." he said.

He smiled and kissed her as the stars above them shown a bit brighter than usual. They both looked down upon the city that they would soon rule, and wondered what was to come.

They knew that whatever happened, they would take it on full force, together.

* * *

Finally! Sorry it has been FOREVER since i have updated, but i just didn't know where to take the story, and i still don't, so i decided to end it the best way i could and i hope i did a good job. It's a bit long, just for you guys, i don't know if i want to do an epilogue or not. Let me know what you think!! Thank you all for the reviews and sorry for disappearing for awhile. Enjoy and please review!!!


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

The sun shone brightly across the clear blue sky as the city of Troy began a new day. It had been three years since the King of Troy had passed, and since then, nothing had changed, and if it did, it was for the better.

"Pelagios! No running!" yelled Anama.

She ran after her three year old son, Pelagios, with Iliana not to far behind. The twins had grown beautifully in these past three years, and they were getting bigger each day.

So was Anama, for she was pregnant with their third child. She was four months along already and growing bigger each day. She cried for days when she found out and had kicked Hector out of their room. She came to her senses the next day and allowed Hector back in, streaming apologies left and right.

Hector had been busy as of late, since he had become the new King of Troy. A huge ceremony was held in his honor, along with his late father. Hector was crowned King, and gave a speech to the entire city of Troy. Afterwards, everyone gathered around and told stories of the late King Priam. It was a beautiful day in the lands of Troy, and everyone knew Hector would make a great King.

"Kia, I hate to ask you this, but would you please go and contain my son? I feel a bit exhausted." said Anama.

"Yes, my lady." said Kia.

And with bow, she was off, running after the prince of Troy. Anama sat down on a bench in the gardens, trying to catch her breathe. The doctor had told her that if she exhausted herself to much, it could be fatal to the baby. So, following doctors orders she sat down, letting the sun gleam its way into her skin.

"Mother! Look what I found!" yelled a three year old Pelagios.

"What is that you have there?" she asked curious.

She looked at the tiny creature in her sons hands and cringed. In his hands was none other than a little bug, trying to escape.

"Why don't you go and put him back?" she said.

"No." he whined. "I want him."

"Darling, you cannot keep a bug as a pet." she said.

"Iliana has a cat!" he whined.

"Yes well that is different. Her cat sleeps all day and does not scare me, unlike that." she said referring to the bug.

"Okay." he said disappointedly. He lowered his head and walked back towards the bush he found the bug at.

"Your highness?" said a servant.

Anama turned to see Mariana, the cook, bowing in respect to her.

"Yes?" said Anama.

"Dinner is ready if you would like to eat." said Mariana.

"Thank you. We shall be there in a minute." said Anama.

"Yes, your highness." said Mariana. She bowed and left, walking back into the palace.

"Pelagios!" yelled Anama. "It's time to eat darling, come on!"

Pelagios walked over slowly, he lowered to the ground.

"Hey." said Anama, placing her hands on his shoulders as they continued to walk towards the dining room. "What do think about asking your father about getting you a pet during dinner? Hm?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Pelagios.

"Wonderful. Now, follow Kia and get washed up. Iliana you also." said Anama.

"Okay." she said.

Anama watched her children walk hand in hand with Kia towards the wash room. Her children had grown to be so beautiful.

Iliana had blonde hair that fell in little ringlets down her back, with big doe brown eyes. Her smile was the same as Hector's, sweet and convincing.

Pelagios had dark brown hair just like his father, along with the brown eyes that seemed to run in the family. He had Anama's charm, and Hector's drive.

Anama walked into the dining room, expecting to see Hector, but he wasn't there. She sat down in her seat and waited for her children to arrive.

They both came bursting into the dining room, sliding to a halt when they saw the look upon their mother's face.

"What did I tell you about running?" said Anama.

A breathless Kia came sliding in behind them.

"I'm sorry my lady. I tried to catch them but,"

"It's okay Kia." said Anama with a smile. All was forgiven.

The twins sat down in their seats and waited patiently for the food.

"Mommy, where is daddy?" asked Iliana.

"I'm not sure sweetheart. I'm sure he'll be down." said Anama.

Iliana only shrugged and turned back to her plate. She was daddy's little girl in every way. He spoiled her to no end and took joy in seeing her face light up each time she received something. Anama always scolded him for giving her things, but he reprimanded her, saying she was only three and wouldn't become a spoilt princess so soon.

"Dinner is served." said Mariana.

The servants walked out, placing food in front of Anama and the twins. They instantly began eating and not a word was spoken.

"Kia. Come here please." said Anama.

"Yes your highness?" she asked.

"Would you happen to know where my husband is?" asked Anama, quietly so the twins wouldn't hear.

"I believe he is still in the drawing room with Prince Paris. Would you like me to fetch him?" asked Kia.

"No, no that's alright. Thank you." said Anama.

Kia bowed and went back to her spot, behind the twins. Anama finished her dinner early and stood. She walked towards the door but stopped in front of Kia.

"Make sure they get into bed?" said Anama.

"Yes your highness." said Kia with a bow.

"Good night." said Anama.

"Good night my Queen." said Kia.

Anama smiled and left. She was tired of people calling her highness and Queen, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. No matter how many times she asked people to call her by her name, they would refuse. So she learned to give up and except it. She walked up the stairs, nodding to a few servants here and there that loitered the halls. She walked up to the drawing room and knocked.

"Enter." said a voice from behind the door.

Anama opened the door to see Hector and Paris hunched over maps that were strewn all over the tables.

"Don't you two ever tire of looking at maps all day?" she asked playfully.

"What must be done, must be done." said Hector, a bit agitated.

"I'm sure." she said. "Paris have you eaten?"

"No, I haven't." he said, his stomach choosing that time to voice its opinion.

"Go and eat. Dinner is ready." she said.

Paris nodded and went to leave. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"How are you and the baby?" he asked.

"We are well. And how is Helen?" asked Anama.

"Uh, my wife is ill as always. I suppose that is the price you pay for having a child." said Paris with a smile.

"She'll be fine. Go, eat, before the twins finish everything." she smiled.

Paris smiled and left, closing the door behind him. Anama walked over to Hector and placed her hand on his back.

"Hector, take a break. You have been in here all day." she said.

"I need to finish this or else we could lose out city." said Hector.

"Yes well we won't have a city if it's King dies of exhaustion. Sit." she said, pushing him into a chair.

She walked behind him and began giving him a massage. He let out a few moans, signaling she was doing a good job.

"Hector you can't keep doing this." she said.

"Doing what?" he replied.

"Locking yourself up in here, slaving away at maps and papers day and night. The twins have hardly seen you these past couple of days. They miss there father. Especially your little princess." smiled Anama.

"How is she?" he asked.

She knew that would wake him up. Whenever he is down, just mention his daughter and he perks right up.

"She's fine. And Pelagios wants a pet. He tried getting me to agree with a bug but I had none of it. I told him that maybe you could get him one." she said.

"A bug?" asked Hector.

"No, a pet." she laughed. "Like a dog, or horse, or something."

"Yes I think I can do that." said Hector.

"And you have to let Paris have his own life also. You can't keep locking him away along with you. He also has a wife and a child on the way, if you have forgotten."said Anama.

"No, I haven't forgotten. I just, I feel as if I have so much I need to finish." said Hector.

"Hector, my love, you are the King of Troy. You have people that help you with all of this." she said, motioning to the maps and papers strewn about the room.

"Yes I know." sighed Hector.

"Come, let's put the twins to bed, and you are going to get a proper nights sleep." she said.

Hector groaned and allowed himself to be pulled by his wife. They walked into Pelagios' room first, seeing him playing with a few of his toys out on his balcony.

"Father!" he yelled.

"Hello son! How is my boy?" said Hector.

"Can I have a dog?" asked Pelagios.

Hector pretended to think for a minute.

"I don't know." he started.

"Please!" whined Pelagios.

"Oh alright. I don't see why not. Tomorrow, you and me, we'll go and pick out a nice pup for you alright?" said Hector.

"Thank you!" yelled Pelagios.

"Your welcome. Come on, let's get you into bed." said Hector.

Hector placed Pelagios into bed and pulled the covers up to his shoulders.

"Goodnight son." said Hector, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you." said Pelagios.

"I love you too." said Hector.

"Goodnight darling." said Anama, giving Pelagios a kiss.

"Goodnight mother. I love you." he said.

"I love you more." said Anama.

They closed the door behind them as they left Pelagios' room. They walked next door to Iliana's room. She was already in bed when she saw Hector walk in.

"Daddy!" she yelled, jumping from her bed and running over to Hector.

"Oh, how is my little princess?" he asked giving her a big hug.

"Okay. I made you something!" she yelled.

She ran over to her toy bin and pulled out a piece of parchment with a picture drawn on it. She ran back over and handed it to Hector.

"It's for you daddy!" she exclaimed, very excited.

"Oh thank you!" said Hector. "I will put this right next to all the others."

"Good!" she said proudly.

Hector laughed and kissed her.

"Come let's get you to bed." he said.

Iliana ran over to her bed and jumped in. Hector pulled the covers up to her shoulders and kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight my little fairy." he said.

"Goodnight daddy." she said. "I love you."

"I love you too." he said.

"Goodnight sweetheart." said Anama, giving Iliana a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight mommy. I love you." she said.

"I love you more." said Anama.

They closed the door behind them and walked hand in hand back to their rooms. Hector closed the door behind him and locked it. Anama took out her hair pins, letting her golden curls fall to her waist. She un-clipped her wrap and grabbed her night gown when a pair of strong hands grabbed her around the waist.

"And what do you think you are doing?" asked Hector, burying his face into Anama's neck.

"Getting ready for bed, which is what you should be doing." she said.

"I will, after I make love to you." he said.

"Oh no. You need to sleep Hector." she said trying to wiggle out of his grasp but failing miserably.

"I will." he said gruffly.

Anama sighed and turned around in his arms, a small smile upon her face. Their lips met softly at first, but then grew to a more passionate and hunger filled kiss.

Hector finished un-clipping her robes, leaving her in nothing but the shine of the moon. Her slightly rounded belly pushing against Hector made him want her even more.

He picked her up and carried her to their bed, placing her gently on top. She watched as he undressed himself, leaving him in nothing but radiance. He lowered himself on top of her smiling form, lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

He made love to her that night, and every night after that for the rest of eternity. He would lay next to her, brushing the curls away from her face, whispering the same words every night.

I love you.

* * *

And there you have it folks. I hate to say the story has finally come to and end. I actually enjoyed this story, although i had a bit of a brain collapse towards the middle. But here she is! Let me know what you thought...please!! And thanks for reading!


End file.
